The Making of Quinn Fabray
by thenerdwithoutglasses
Summary: Santana Lopez had a perfect life then Papi got transferred to Lima Hospital. She moves to Lima and nothing exciting happens until one day in the summer before High School. A blonde haired girl with big glasses catches her attention and they become best friends. They help each other grow in ways neither girl can see at first. Can it last or will it get stronger once school starts?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( Just borrowing characters and some story lines.**

**A/N: This is a Quinntana story! I wanted to write about what happened before the pilot but the story will most likely continue into Season 1. It is not completely canon because I will lose some of the story lines revolving these two characters. It will definitely be a long multi-chapter fic :) **

As I walked through the halls of Belleview middle school with my newest bitch glare on my face, and I saw all the 6th graders run away in fear it felt great. I ruled this school with my two best friends Megan, or Mack to everyone else and Nick. I was only in 7th grade but even most of the 8th graders cowered in fear of my head bitch glare.

Mack and I said bye to nick as we left for the girls locker room to change for Gym. We walked in and everyone went silent and suddenly the floor became very interesting. This power we held over them was fun to have but it was scary how much control we actually had. No one dared to make eye contact or talk to us as we changed, as they did not want to get on the wrong side of Santana Lopez.

Our gym teacher, Coach Quigley was a pushover and let us popular kids do what we want in Gym. I am very athletic and run track for the school, so I am one of coach's favorite students. Gym is my favorite class, it is the one class where I get to be a bitch and make fun of the losers, without getting in any trouble.

Coach makes it easier for me today as she tells us we are playing Dodge ball. All the jocks, Mack and I are grinning at all the losers who are now shaking in fear. One boy even ran out of the hall screaming and Coach went after him. Since she was gone I took over and split up the group into popular kids and the losers. No one dared to stand against it and just walked to the back of the hall.

The game went quite quickly as all the losers were nearly out and most of us popular kids were still in. Nick through a ball that hit a geek right in the private parts which only left one tall girl with glasses still standing. All the jocks jeered insults like "Look its Lucy Caboosey still standing!" or "It's a wonder Caboosey isn't out because she's so fat!" I saw her eyes water as the insults kept coming; I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Wait, Santana Lopez doesn't feel sorry for anyone, especially some four eyed loser!

I heard a countdown and all the jocks threw the balls at her and multiple ones hit her in the face. She couldn't hold in the tears now, no matter how hard she tried. The bell rang and she ran out of class and down the hall. Coach came back to dismiss us and all the jocks were high-fiving and laughing as they walked to the locker rooms.

At lunch, Mack and I sat at the usual table with all the popular kids. We all laughed as David tripped up some loser and pushed him into his lunch. This was the way our school worked. All the popular kids made fun of the geeks by tripping them or throwing food in their faces. It was always this way and if you wanted to be on top, you had to be a bitch to all the losers.

"Hey Santana, are you coming or what?" Mack brought me out of my thoughts.

"Uh... Yeah sure, where are we going now?" I replied still recovering from my thoughts.

"It's Mr. Dunn's maths class, you idiot!" She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Oh right, I forgot. We better get going then, he's such a bitch when we are late." We both walked down the hall the Mr. Dunn's room seeing many of the losers getting their one o'clock locker slam.

The rest of the day was boring as hell, Mr. Dunn droned on about some algebraic equations and we took down notes. I don't get maths at all but I have to do good to impress my parents. As the final school bell rang I went to my locker by myself as Mack had track now after school. I wasn't really paying attention as I walked and I went straight into someone. My books dropped and I got really pissed as Coach didn't like it when I was late for practice.

"Watch where you're going, Loser!" I spat out angrily.

"Oh... I'm really sorry, please don't hurt me!" They pleaded.

I looked over and saw the girl 'Lucy Caboosey' from gym looking at the floor picking up my books. She was hurried but didn't once make eye contact. Her eyes were full of pain as she quickly handed me the books. There was a giant purple bruise on her cheek and her left eye was kind of swollen underneath her big glasses.

"Just watch where you are going next time." I said in a softer tone.

I figured she had enough torture from the jocks today as I looked at the big purple bruise on her face from Dodge ball. I did feel slightly bad about the nickname and everything, because it was me who said it to Nick one day and it sort of stuck. It wasn't really her fault, it was just the way this school worked, the jocks on top and the losers on the bottom. She was at the very bottom because she was even picked on by some of the other losers as well and that is just sad.

She actually looked at me for the first time with a shocked expression on her face, even if it was for just a second then she looked at the floor again. Her glasses were big and chunky but the eyes behind them could send you into a trance. A hazel colour that was more green than brown, with slight tinges of amber through them. The tears in her eyes as she got scared only enhanced their swirling colours.

"O-Okay." She stuttered out and turned around and went the other way and left me standing there in the now empty hall. I quickly rushed off to get ready for practice.

The encounter didn't cross my mind again during practice or as I walked to mi abuela's after. I walked into the house to find my parents already there waiting for me.

"Hi Mami and Papi, what are you doing back from work so early?" I asked curiously.

"Hi Mija, your Papi got some great news at work today, he got a transfer to be the head brain surgeon at Lima General Hospital and we are moving to Lima tomorrow! Isn't that great Mija?" she had a look on her face as if to say 'there is nothing you can do, we are moving just nod along'.

"Umm, that's great Papi, I'm happy for you." I managed to get it out as well as my perfected fake smile. Mami looked happy that I caught onto her look. Inside I was screaming at them for ruining my perfect life as the head bitch, for making me leave my two best friends and move to another city.

"Thank you Mija, your mother and I have already packed up the house except your room as we thought you might want time to do it yourself." Papi was always considerate of me as I was 'His perfect little girl'.

"We will be leaving in the morning, so you have tonight to pack and say goodbye to Megan and Nick." He continued.

"Okay Papi, I will text them both to come over at six, is that okay?" I asked thinking about how I was going to tell them I was leaving.

"Yes Mija, that's perfect." Mami smiled as we said goodbye to mi abuela and drove to our house for the last 18 hours or so.

Lima was only an hour away from my house so it wasn't like I was moving half way across the country or something, but it was the fact that I spent all that time building up my reputation as the most popular and prettiest girl in the school. How could my parents not see this? Oh yeah, that's because they only give me attention when I do something wrong like that B I got on Mr Dunn's test. Sure I got praised for winning the West Ohio under 13's championship race but everything I do else is expected from my parents.

As I started to pack my room, Mami came in with two boxes for things to throw out as "many of my things were for children and I was too old to be distracted by music and games". It seemed by her logic that all I would take with me were my clothes, school books and my running gear and awards. I was only turning thirteen later on this year and I had no life other than school and running track. Everything else was a 'distraction from my future'.

I managed to convince Mami to let me take my CD collection with me but everything else had to go. We were leaving in ten hours and I had said goodbye to Mack and Nick already because Papi wanted everything to go smoothly in the morning. I figured that if I went to sleep now I could pretend that this was all a dream and I would wake up tomorrow and start the break before the spring semester with Mack tomorrow.

**A/N2: Thank you for reading this! Some reviews would be great to improve my writing! It would make my day, criticism is welcomed as it helps a lot. Any ideas for things you would like to see are also encouraged. Stick with me because the story will really start in the next two chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee just borrowing characters and some story lines.**

Life in Lima is definitely different. I did not dream that day and I left my perfect life as the head bitch behind. By the time we got settled into the new house and found our way about the area, Papi had to start his new job and I had to go to a new school. I thought it was pretty stupid moving before the third semester of school as I would only be going to that school for three months before I started my freshman year in High School.

It seemed that I was just the kind of person who was meant to be popular. I was invited to join their track team and that boosted me to the top with all the other jocks and athletic people. My nearly perfected head bitch glare and vicious words helped as well. I didn't make many friends as such; more like allies. I would only know most of these people for a couple of months so what was the point.

High school was the place to regain all my previous glory and power. I was determined to rule that place and I had plenty of practice. There was a high school just two blocks away from my house so that is where I would be going; McKinley High School. I would be a top student to please my parents but I wanted more than that.

Mi hermano said that high school was all about labels and you were judged the minute you walked in. Of course, being part of my family was a top student, on the football team and graduated as valedictorian. That was exactly what I wanted to achieve: popularity from athletics and good grades to please Mami and Papi.

Finally the summer holidays had arrived and I was free from all the studying that Papi made me do for a while. I found out most of my class were going to a different high school which was what I expected. If I was going to rule in High School, I was going to need some back up. I had all summer to find some actual friends and plan out my return to the very top.

There were like no people my age in my neighbourhood which got extremely boring. Everyone was either old people or small children who ran around the streets screaming. There was like nothing to do except go down to the local track, which was four blocks away and practice. I still had my CD collection which Mami let me keep and I listened to that while studying for school.

Today was like every other day in Lima. I woke up and got some muesli for breakfast that Mami had made and then said goodbye to Papi as he left for his all day shift at the hospital. I barely saw him these days, the only exception of meal times and when I got results from tests and reports. Since there was no school Mami allowed me to go down to the track for a while.

I got all my gear and headed down to the centre next to the track where I went to the desk and asked for Mr McGuiness. He was the track and field co-ordinator and I had gotten to know him really well because i was down on the track most days. He let me into the track for hours on end until I couldn't run anymore. He was like a coach as he often came and watched and gave me tips.

"Hi Santana!" He said as he came down into the main hall. "I see you are making the most of the summer break." He smiled as he led the way to the track.

"Yeah you know me, I never miss an opportunity to be practicing." I said while fixing my bag on my back.

"Well it shows commitment and I like that about you." He patted me on the back as we walked. "Oh, by the way, there is another girl down on the track today. She from out of town, just moved in down the road, I hope you don't mind a training partner."

I looked at him wondering why I didn't know about a new family moving in so near to my house.

"Naw, I don't mind as long as she can keep up!" I joked. "What age is she anyway?"

"She looks to be about your age Santana just a little taller than you, I think." He said while opening the gate. "There she is over there." He pointed to the other side of the track where a blonde haired girl was running.

I was too busy looking at her that I didn't hear Mr McGuiness' pager beep.

"Sorry Santana, have to run. There is a delivery of equipment coming in and I need to go now." He said then went to the gate and ran back to the centre. It was just me and the mystery girl left on the track.

I decided to just get on with my own training and ignore the girl the best I could. I put on my running shoes and left my bag and water at the side of the track. It wasn't long until I caught up with the girl as she wasn't going very fast. She seemed to be struggling as I went past her, she must not be very practiced or else I have gotten a lot better in a day. I ended up lapping her twice in three minutes and she looked to be getting worse. I stopped to look at her coming up to the starting point and called out to her.

"Hey! Looks like you could use a break." I shouted at her and beckoned her over. "Here have some of this." I threw my water bottle at her.

She had big glasses on with her top and tracksuit bottoms, why she wasn't wearing shorts in this weather was a mystery. She was red faced but smiled before she took a gulp of water then handed it back to me. When she finally had her breath back to speak she sat down beside me.

"Thanks for the drink." It was just more than a whisper but I heard it clearly.

"You are okay." I said in reply and smiled at her. "Mr McGuiness said you are new here in Lima?" I asked her to try and make conversation. She seemed very hesitant and unsure; she had still to make any eye contact. I don't know why she was like this because I usually would ignore anyone else who was using the track, but I actually offered this new girl a drink.

"I-umm, yeah I just moved in y-yesterday." She said quietly. I could she her mentally scolding herself for stuttering.

"That's cool. I moved her just three months ago so I'm relatively new here as well." I explained. "Where did you move in to, anywhere near here?" I was trying to keep the conversation going.

She actually looked up at me through her glasses for just a second then turned her head to look out towards the street.

"I moved in just down two blocks away; Dudley Road." She said still looking down the street. "My dad got a raise so we moved here straight away." She continued more hesitantly.

"I live one block away in the other direction," I pointed out the direction my house was in. "My name is Santana by the way." I turned to her and offered my hand to help her up.

"My name is Lucy." She whispered even quieter and declined my hand and got herself up.

That name flicked a switch in my head and I put all the bits together in my head: the big glasses, no eye contact and shyness. I knew this girl: I had definitely met her before somewhere, but how she just moved here. I realised I hadn't responded to her at all.

"Uh, nice name." I spat out quickly. She seemed a bit taken back (nice one Lopez) but more confused and maybe relieved. This conversation was getting weirder and more uncomfortable by the minute.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

With the questioning look on her face I thought I was found out. I had always wondered where The Santana Lopez had disappeared to when I came back for the third semester of school. All the popular kids were talking about how she had moved away but they never spoke a word to me that wasn't "Welcome back Caboosey!" before they shoved me into a locker. No one ever did speak to me; so obviously Santana didn't know who I was if she was still talking to me.

"T-thanks." I stuttered again. Why can't I speak? This is my first chance to forget my past and try and get away from being a loser. I could see that Santana was still unsure about something by the look on her face. It seemed like forever before she spoke.

"Umm, have I met you before?" She finally asked. Oh no. What do I do? I need to think of something before she gets suspicious; just play it cool.

"I just moved here, how could you have?" I replied a bit too quickly, hopefully she didn't notice.

"I know but, you seem very familiar...where did you move from?" Shit! That didn't work. I guess if i said Fairbrook it wouldn't give away too much.

"F-fairbrook." That didn't seem to trigger anything. I need to try and get off this topic. "Do you know the time?" I asked quickly.

"Really? That is the area I moved from." She looked at her watch and said "It's nearly eleven o'clock, why?"

"Oh, I-I really have to go now," I said before grabbing my bag "my mum said to be home for eleven." I went to turn and leave when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Lucy, wait." She turned me around to look at her. She looked at me in the yes before saying "Do you want to meet up again tomorrow? I could help you with your running if you'd like." She smiled at me sympathetically; just like the last time I saw her in the empty hall. She looked at me expectantly and I remembered she asked me something.

"Uh, sure if you want to but I don't want to be a bother, I can run myself I'm used to it." I said the last bit quietly.

"It's no bother at all! That's what friends are for right?" She laughed but the truth was I wouldn't know I have never had friends. "Ten o'clock tomorrow?" She asked before I could respond. I nodded and smiled weakly as I turned towards the gate again. Wait, does this mean I have a friend?

**A/N: reviews and criticisms are welcome! Probably will not update this quickly that often but you never know :) thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( Just borrowing characters and some story lines**

Santana's P.O.V

I guess my plan to make some friends before the summer is working, way before I thought it would. The only problem is if Lucy will help boost my popularity. I am still not sure about her because I am certain that we have met before but she isn't giving me anything useful. All I know about her is that she moved to Lima yesterday; she lives on Dudley Road which is two blocks from my house and she moved here from Fairbrook.

The fact she lived in Fairbrook could be why I recognised her but something seems different. I can't put my finger on why she is important enough to remember. I never had a friend called Lucy back at my old school so who is she? Well now I can answer that as my new training partner. Even though she left pretty quickly this morning I know she will be back tomorrow. She may not be the best runner I have ever seen, but she was really determined from what I seen.

I am sure with my help she will be a great athlete by the end of the summer if she keeps her promise and shows up tomorrow. I really hope she does because (I cannot believe that Santana Lopez is saying this) I have no real friends here in Lima and I am quite lonely.

"Santana! Your dinner is on the table, go wash up!" I heard Mami shout from downstairs.

"Okay Mami, I'll be down now!" I shouted back.

Papi called earlier to explain that he was going to be late and to have dinner ourselves. Mami and I sat in an awkward silence while I picked at my chicken. The whole atmosphere was really putting me off eating even though Mami made my favourite.

"So Mija, how did the running go today?" Mami said, she was obviously uncomfortable but trying to make conversation.

"It was okay," I wonder if I should mention Lucy to see if she knows about her family. "There was another girl there about my age on the track."

"Was she from your school or in the neighbourhood?" Mami asked, she knew that I didn't really know anyone in Lima and seemed actually interested.

"Um, no. She just moved here from Fairbrook. She lives two blocks away on Dudley Road." I said looking to Mami to see if she knew anything.

"Oh yes, I heard your Papi talk about the new family moving here; the Fabrays I think." She said unsure about the end.

"Fabray?" I asked. I knew I heard that name before it was really familiar.

"Yes Mija, they have a daughter your age; it must be the girl you were talking about." She replied.

"Can I be excused; I am not very hungry Mami?" I asked my mind too busy to do anything except confuse me.

"Si Mija, I shall call you when Papi comes home so you can say goodnight." She smiled and continued eating as I left to go to my room.

I lay on my bed listening to some music on my iPod while thinking about Lucy, Lucy Fabray to be exact. I had heard that name before; I had seen that face before; I had seen those big glasses and shy smile before but where? This was really getting frustrating because I know I have met her before, I am certain of it but I have no clue where. I will just have to ask her more questions tomorrow because I am getting nowhere.

Papi still is not back from the hospital and it is half nine at night. He has been gone for over twelve hours; to make it worse he has hardly ever been back from work on time, he is always over an hour late. Mami has been more stressed than usual because of it. She just stays in the house putting all her loneliness into cooking and cleaning, waiting for him to come home. I would actually be worried about her if she treated me like her daughter for once.

I walk into the kitchen to see her cleaning all the pots and dishes from dinner by hand even though we have a dishwasher. She seems completely oblivious to anything other than the sink. I cough lightly to get her attention. She quickly turns her head to where I'm standing and sighs.

"Mami, I just came down to tell you that I am going to bed. I know Papi isn't home but I am really tired." I said with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, of course Mija I'm sure he won't be too disappointed and he will probably be too tired to speak with you anyway. Goodnight Mija." She said with a smile that was too big to be real. I sighed and walked back up to my room, too tired to even care that she made it obvious that she didn't want to talk to me .I lay down on my bed again drifting into sleep and dreaming of the perfect life I once had.

Lucy's P.O.V

It took me half an hour of arguing with myself on whether or not to come, but here I am stretching my legs at the side of the track. Yesterday Santana said to meet her here at ten o'clock and it is now five minutes past. I knew I shouldn't have come because why would _she_ want to be friends with _me_? She had it all back in Belleview: she was the most popular girl in the school; she was friends with all the jocks; all the teachers loved her and she had good grades.

I, on the other hand had no friends (not even other losers); no one talked to me unless they were calling me fat or a geek and I got good grades but the teachers didn't care because I was an outcast. That is part of the reason my family moved to Lima when my dad got a raise at work and transferred here. I hated that no one talked to me and everyone slammed me into lockers regularly. My dad wanted a perfect family and I was far from perfect.

My sister, Frannie, now lives half way across the country with her perfect 'Fabray' blonde hair, slim figure and perfect husband. My dad has the perfect 'Fabray' blonde hair and fancy house. My mother has the perfect 'Fabray' blonde hair and loyal husband who provides for her family. I do not have the perfect 'Fabray' blonde hair, or a slim figure or pretty face. I have light brown hair which was dyed blonde last month to please my dad. I am overweight and have giant glasses on my face and a huge 'Jewish' nose, even though I am Christian.

This is why I am stood here like a loser waiting for my 'friend' Santana to arrive. I had a feeling that she was just messing with me. I may have joined ballet and gymnastics and lost some weight; i am still quite chubby and not a great runner. Santana won all the races in Middle School which just made her more and more popular.

I am suddenly taken from my thoughts as i hear my name being shouted from the other side of the gate.

"Hey Lucy! Sorry I am late my Mami didn't get me up on time this morning." Santana said and then stopped to get her breath back.

"Oh, you are okay. I thought you were not coming." I said and smiled sadly as she took some deep breaths.

She looks up at me in shock but then smiles and says "I would never do that after I promise them something, a Lopez promise is always kept." I smile properly at her for the first time. "So, I was wondering if we could do some drills and then do some laps; we will take a break when you need it?"

"Sure, you are the expert here." I replied and put my bag down beside hers. Just play it cool Lucy, she hasn't said you are friends yet: nothing to get excited over.

We started out with some really easy drills and warm ups so Santana could see how athletic I was. It turns out that "I have promise" according to her. She was being very kind and considerate for someone who used to shout and laugh at losers, including m, during Gym.

"I think it would be okay if we started laps now, what do you think?" She asked while taking a drink of water.

"If you think that it's okay, then it probably is." I shrugged and she started to laugh.

"Ha ha, you are right there! Just remember what I told you: It's all about your stamina and how much you push yourself." She smiled and grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the track.

I actually did a lot better than yesterday with Santana running beside me encouraging me the whole time. She really does know what she is doing and I am really happy I agreed to this coaching (I think that is what you would call this). If I keep this up I will look like a normal girl my age and not have to buy large sizes in everything. My dad might actually look at me for once.

"I think that is enough for today, we have been out for nearly three hours." Santana said as we reached the starting line again. "You want to get lunch with me? I could show you about town if you want?" she turned to look at me with a genuine smile. How could I turn her down?

"Umm, sure! My mom won't be home until after four." I said while changing my shoes and grabbing my bag.

"Great! I know this great place at the park where I go after my training sometimes." She was visibly excited by my answer. This was not the same Santana Lopez I knew three months ago. "We just need to stop by my house first though to get some things."

"Okay. Just let me text my mom." I said and quickly typed out a text to my mom.

_**To Mom: Just wanted to tell you I might not be home when you get back. I am going to the park with a girl from down the street! :) **_

Santana's house was just like mine only a lot more colourful on the outside. She led me inside and I immediately got really nervous. I had never been to another person my age's house before, what was I meant to do. I couldn't call her my friend yet could I? She hadn't said anything that really hinted at it so I'll just see where this goes.

"Just have a seat on the couch and I'll go grab some things from the kitchen." She pointed over to the living area and I sat down. Her house was really clean and it was quite strange. Sure my mother kept the house organised but this was a step too far; the whole house seems very empty and quiet. It was beginning to get slightly uncomfortable when I heard Santana shout from the kitchen.

"Do you want a salad or a sandwich for lunch?" She then waited for me to answer. Bread was a definite no. So I guess salad was the best choice.

"I'll have salad if it isn't too much bother." I replied remembering what my mother always said: "No one is friends with an impolite girl; you either have manners or no friends." That may be true in some aspects, but when people don't even talk to you it is hard to be polite.

"That's okay! I'm having salad too; I will be there in a minute." She called back and left me in the uncomfortable silence of the house again. She walked in after a bit carrying a bag on her back.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked and gestured for me to follow her. I got up straight away trying to leave the strangely silent house as soon as possible.

Santana's P.O.V

It took Lucy and me ten minutes to get to the quiet side of the park where no screaming children could bother us. It was my safe place that no one knew about and I came here often to get away from everything in Lima. It was a secluded area that was completely surrounded by trees; no one or nothing bothered you here. I sat down at my favourite spot in the shade of a huge oak tree and unpacked the food from my bag and handed Lucy some stuff.

We sat in a comfortable silence eating; no one feeling the need to say anything at all. It was nothing like any meals with my parents, it actually felt right. I knew that I was actually growing to like Lucy and consider her a real friend and not just someone who would make me look good. She seemed to be enjoying the quiet atmosphere and was the most relaxed I have ever seen her. She is usually so shy and hesitant.

"So, how do you like this part of Lima? A lot less crazy than everywhere else don't you think." I asked breaking the silence. She turned to look at me and smiled before looking around the area again.

"I really am surprised! It is so peaceful and calm; I could stay here forever and never get bored looking at the scenes around me." She paused then looks at me again. "Thank you for bringing me here, I really appreciate it. No one has ever really wanted to do anything with me before." She looked down to the ground after saying this and the shy Lucy returned.

"You are welcome, but why not? You are really nice and fun to be with; I can't imagine not talking to you or not being anything but your friend." I was really confused. Lucy was a good person so why would anyone not want to be her friend? My reply seems to have made her more upset though. Sure she isn't the prettiest girl with those glasses and she is a little chubby but I am really enjoying spending time with her.

"When you are like me, no one wants to talk to you or be your friend! You of all people should know that!" She half shouted back. I am really surprised at the outburst but what is she talking about?

"What do you mean Lucy?" This conversation has gotten really weird.

"I mean that _The _Santana Lopez should know all about not talking to me! You helped everyone make fun of me all through school. You laughed at the jocks and tripped me up in the cafeteria! So you cannot sit there and say all that when I know what you are really like!"

Lucy was really angry at this point but right now after that it all clicked. I knew I remembered her from somewhere, Lucy Fabray or more commonly known as 'Lucy Caboosey'. She looks really different now after she lost some weight and dyed her hair. She was still shy but the whole hesitant thing must have been because of me. I tortured everyone back in Belleview but no one was teased more than her.

"Oh my god! I knew I had met you before!" I said and she looked as if she was about to cry, what do I do? I was never in this sort of situation before because Santana Lopez does not do feelings.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the cliff hanger at the end :( reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome! What would you like to see happen next? Would love to know :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( just borrowing characters and some story lines **

Lucy's P.O.V

"_When you are like me, no one wants to talk to you or be your friend! You of all people should know that!" She half shouted back. I am really surprised at the outburst but what is she talking about?_

"_What do you mean Lucy?"_

"_I mean that The Santana Lopez should know all about not talking to me! You helped everyone make fun of me all through school. You laughed at the jocks and tripped me up in the cafeteria! So you cannot sit there and say all that when I know what you are really like!"_

"_Oh my god! I knew I had met you before!"_

What have I done? It was all going really well: Santana and I were so relaxed and at ease with one another then I go and say that. Whatever happened to just play it cool Lucy; that was nowhere near 'cool'. I had just ruined my only chance at having a friend in the space of a minute. Santana was never going to talk to me again once she knew I was Lucy Caboosey.

So much for a new start in Lima; once we start High School, Santana will just tell everyone about how much of a loser I was and have everyone ignore and tease me. I feel something roll down my cheek, great I'm crying; any chance of her not thinking I was pathetic is out the window. Once the first tear left my eyes they didn't stop. I am now full on crying.

"Hey, umm don't cry, i-it's okay." I heard from above me and looked up to where the strangely sweet voice came from.

"What are you still doing here? Now you know that I'm a loser, why are you still here?" I ask genuinely surprised she hasn't disappeared.

"I want to make sure you are okay." she said wiping at my tears.

I look up at her in absolute shock but with my tears still blurring my vision, I still see the genuine smile on her face. No one actually ever cared if I cried or got upset; most people laughed at me. Even my parents didn't care that i cried myself to sleep every night during Middle School.

"I don't want your pretend sympathy; I hate myself and its okay. I know I am fat and a loser with no friends. Everyone called me names so they are true; my parents hardly ever look at me because they are ashamed of me. I just wanted to fit in and have friends but all your jock friends took that away from me. I dyed my hair and lost most of my weight just to try and be normal." I said through my tears. "I don't think anyone has ever asked if I was okay or wiped away my tears. So if you don't really care, can you just leave?" I asked bringing my head down from her hands. There was a moment of silence and then an arm was around my shoulder and another holding my hand. What was happening?

Santana's P.O.V

Okay where is this coming from? Of course I mean it because she looks so weak and upset but how am I doing all this? I never talk about and rarely show any feelings, so I should have run about five minutes ago, but I didn't. As she looks up at me through her glasses, with the tears in her eyes I remember my last day in Lima. She was so defeated and weak that day; the big bruise on her cheek and the swollen eye. No wonder she got so angry and worked up about what I said.

Everyone treated her horribly, she never had any friends and everyone called her Lucy Caboosey. In Dodge ball that day in Gym it was horrible to watch her against all those jocks. No one knew what it meant to be treated like a loser like her. I look into her eyes and see all the hurt and anger swirling about in the hazel sea; I have never seen anything like them before, true beauty.

"I-I am so sorry Lucy. I am not here to call you names or leave you alone again. It's okay now just let it out; I won't tell anyone." I comforted her while I moved around so we were facing each other. She looks up in disbelief and I feel the same way but every word is true.

"I am truly sorry you had to live every day like that but from now on I am going to help you. You are one of the kindest people i have ever met and you deserve to have loads of friends. I am going to help you Lucy, we are going to stick together and rule the school. No one will touch us; best friends who have each other's backs." I said holding bother her hands now. "You are really pretty and are a great athlete and with me by your side no one will ever call you 'Lucy Caboosey' again!"

"Y-you are just trying to mess with me Santana which is really low." She said as the tears started again and are falling even heavier now. "You don't mean it!"

A girl has to be really broken and miserable if she can't see that I am trying to make things right and be her friend. Who can blame her though? I was really mean to everyone in Middle school and I rarely said anything that was nice; my insults were famous.

"I swear Lucy, I do mean it. I was vile to everyone so i would stay on top but now it is just you and me here. I want to be friends with Lucy Fabray not Lucy Caboosey. You are treated with no respect and I want to help and change that, just give me a chance Lucy. I will help you become this 'normal' girl you want to be, trust me; it is a Lopez promise." I suddenly leant in and I took her in a hug.

Lucy's P.O.V

I cannot believe what I have just heard; Santana wants to be my best friend and help me be popular in High School. How is this happening? She used to laugh at me and now she wants to stop people laughing at me. To make it more conflicting she is hugging me and comforting me while I cry.

"W-what is in it for you?" I ask because I can't think of a reason why she is doing this.

"I get to be friends with you and I will have my best friend beside me as we rule McKinley High." She said pulling me out of the hug to look at me.

"So you really want to be my friend and help me; you are not messing with me?" she looks at me, nods her head and hugs me again.

"Thank you, Santana." I whisper into her shoulder.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours, once again comfortable in each others' presence. This part of the park was now my favourite place on Earth; it was where I made my first real friend. My tears finally ran out and I pulled away from Santana's grasp to rub my eyes. I can feel her eyes watching my every movement and I can feel her smile as I fix my hair. I still am not sure what to think about how different she is and how kind and friendly she is to me.

"So Lucy, what is the first thing you want to do as best friends?" She asked as I look back to where she is sitting.

"Can we just sit here and talk for a while?" I am emotionally and physically drained from the last conversation.

"Yeah of course we can."She said. "We can name this place 'Santana and Lucy's secret spot'. We can come here whenever we need a friend."

"That sounds great, but I need you to do one thing for me as my new best friend?" I ask her taking her hands again and she nods for me to continue. "Change the name to 'Santana and Quinn's secret spot'; I don't want to be 'Lucy' anymore."

"Anything for you, Quinn."

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and the support! I really hope you like what I did with this chapter :) I know it is shorter so please review and send me some ideas for what you want to happen! High School will be coming up soon so what couples would you like to see? hope you enjoyed reading it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(Just borrowing characters and some storylines**

Santana's P.O.V

The first two weeks of summer vacation were surprisingly fun. Quinn and I have been training everyday in the morning and then just hanging out in the afternoons. I never thought that _Santana Lopez _would be saying this but I really have loved having a real friend, someone who I actually want to spend time with; not someone who will boost my popularity.

Another thing that has made these two weeks better is that Mami has toned down her impulsive cleaning because Papi actually got home from work at the right time four days in a row and has the weekend off. I really should be more excited to spend time as a family again, but I'm not sure if the word again fits because, in my head we have never been a real family.

We have always cared more about how we look to others than how we look to ourselves. Mami is obsessed with all the material items such as our big, new house and being high up in the social ladder. I have always cared about my image and I know how to be on top; it is where I belong.

Sometimes I just wish that mi hermano was still here instead of half way across the country. He was more of a parent figure to me than Mami and Papi combined. Papi was always too busy at work or in his study to help me with my homework or even cheer me on at my first championship race. Mami was always busy volunteering at the church or redecorating the house just to make her look good to even care about what I was doing. It was Eduardo who helped me with my homework and took me to all my races and out celebrating afterwards. He was my only real family who loved me when I wasn't the head bitch.

Since Papi is not working today, Mami is making us all go into town as a _family_ to show just how perfect we are. It wasn't always like this because at one point I was 'Papi's Little Angel' and he loved me unconditionally until I was ten. That was when I was able to go out and be a _True Lopez_ and show off just how good I am. He may still think of me like that but he rarely shows it because of Mami and her obsession with looking good.

"Santana! Are you ready yet? We are leaving shortly!" I heard Mami shout from her room.

"Si Mami, I am just fixing my hair!" I said as I put a red bow in my hair. As I stood up I fixed my dress that Mami had bought just for this occasion. Apparently we were finally celebrating Papi's new job as this was the longest time he was off work for.

"Okay Mija, you know this is a family day out, so no running off or talking to friends. Do you hear me?" I turned my head to see Mami now standing at my door looking me up and down and nodding in approval.

"Si Mami." I sighed knowing it was going to be a long day.

If you were a bystander looking at our family eating dinner you would think we were such a caring and close family. But if you looked closer you would see that Mami was being very fidgety and had a huge fake smile forced on her face. Papi was off in another world and just pretending to be listening to what I was saying. That is what our family does best: pretend.

Thank the Lord that the day didn't drag like I thought it would. We went to watch a play in the local theatre which was great because I was forced to sit and be quiet for two hours and not need to hold some stupid conversation about my week. Mami would always say things like "That's nice dear." or something along those lines. She didn't really care and hardly ever out effort into even pretending that she cared.

Tomorrow I would be free again to start training again with Quinn. We decided it would be best to just leave it at the weekends because she was already improving a lot. I was actually quite proud of what we have achieved. She seems to be more comfortable around me now that I have promised that I will help her and I am not going to be the same bitch to her that I was back in Belleview. Now that she trusts me I know that are friendship will grow into something great.

Quinn's P.O.V

Monday had arrived again and I am so glad. I get to spend time with Santana again instead of sitting alone in my room reading. The only time I left my room was to go down and grab a piece of fruit from the kitchen. I had always timed it perfectly so I wouldn't run into my mother or dad. They probably would have ignored me anyway because I am not worthy of their time. I never did when I was younger; my mother only cared about Frannie and what she did. She taught me how to be a 'good little girl' and always tried to put me in dresses, but that soon stopped once she realised that I wasn't 'Fabray material'.

My dad hated that I was the opposite of Frannie and made that known. He would always ask why I wasn't more like her. So that is what I am trying to do. My hair is now the same golden blonde colour which actually earned me a look of approval from him. But even though I am training five days a week it isn't enough. What can I do to lose the last bit of weight and be a normal teenage girl? Maybe Santana could help me as she is always welcoming of my questions and said that that is what she is there for.

I am meant to be meeting up with her at the track in fifteen minutes so I should probably leave now. I have to grab my bag from downstairs first which probably means seeing my mother before she goes to work.

"Quinnie dear, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?" I heard my mom call me just as I came downstairs. Her and my father had no problem with me going by my middle name because they really wanted me to change.

"Of course mother, what's wrong?" I said as I entered the kitchen. I walked cautiously as my mother and Father were sitting at the island in the kitchen. My father had a stern look on his face and my mother seemed almost conflicted as of what to say. She never did anything that went against my father and this morning would be no different.

"We just wanted to talk to you about your new look for a moment before we go to work. We both will not arrive home until after eight so you are free to get your own dinner." My father said still not looking at me. What was this about? I thought they wanted me to change so what could they possibly have to say about it.

Santana's P.O.V

Where is Quinn? We were supposed to meet at the track at half past ten like every other day. She must be running late because she is the one who wanted to do the long hours of training. She may still not be the best athlete but she is determined to get better even though it means working hard. She is never late for anything; always early in fact. She wouldn't be having second thoughts on the training that is for sure because she trusts me now even though I was so mean to her. That is why she is such a good friend because she is always forgiving.

Speaking of Quinn, she is now full on running towards me with a look of disappointment and possibly anger on her face. I certainly didn't do anything that would annoy her and the only other people she knows in Lima are her parents. What could they have done to upset her? She is finally near enough to me to speak without anyone else hearing.

"What's wrong Quinn? You are never late, what happened?" I say while looking into her hazel eyes but today they look incredibly green and quite scary.

"I-it's my parents..." She breathes out trying to calm down.

"What happened?" I am really concerned she looks to be so worked up and tense but in her eyes I can see the defeat.

"Can, can we just postpone training for a bit and go to our spot?" She pleads while looking to the ground. How can I say no to her?!

"Sure Quinn." I squeeze her hand and grab my bag as we walk off to the park together but not too close ass that would look weird.

Once we are comfortable underneath the shade of the hug oak tree, she finally says those five words she has been keeping in the whole way here.

"I'm getting a nose job..." She whispers and looks down to the ground.

"What?!" I am seriously shocked. Why would a fourteen year old want a nose job? Especially Quinn, she is getting prettier every time I see her. She doesn't need to fix her nose its fine the way it is.

"M-my dad, he booked an appointment for me tomorrow at the plastic surgeons in Cleveland. He said that I am still ugly and will never be a Fabray with my nose." She choked out the last words as tears formed in her eyes.

"He is forcing you into getting a nose job at fourteen?! How can you live with him? That is just plain wrong!" I am actually getting angry now because of this man. He seems like such an asshole. He knows what 'Lucy' has been through and he still lowers her self esteem.

"It is okay Santana, there is no point getting angry. It's going to happen whether I like it or not. And anyway, maybe I can be more popular if I seem prettier like you." She says really quietly while fixing her glasses. I can't believe him! He has twisted Quinn that much that she believes every piece of bull shit he tells her.

"Are you sure Quinn? You don't need to go through with this." I am sure that she doesn't want this but she can't even admit it.

"I am sure, Santana. I am getting a nose job then i'll come back and train even harder so we can be McKinley's head bitches in control. It's what I need to do." She says the last part with a much stronger voice. If I thought that we couldn't get any closer, I was wrong. This new side to Quinn is my favourite; and with her I will definitely get back on top.

"I have to go now," She says while fixing her hair and glasses. "My dad wants us to stay in Cleveland overnight then drive back on Wednesday after the surgery. I'll call you when I get back Santana. Bye!" She gets up and quickly walks off into the main part of the park. She turns back and waves at me.

"Bye, Quinn. See you later!" I call after her. I am pretty sure I will never see that girl again though because when she comes back, She will not be just 'Quinn' anymore, she will Quinn Fabray HBIC. She will be the beautiful blonde haired girl with a pretty face and a new air of confidence.

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and the follows :) I hope you like this chapter! as you can sort of see I will be using the main story lines of the show but my twist on some of it. Spoiler: Brittany will make her appearance at Cheer camp and will probably be a major part of the story :) I hope to update soon! thanks for reading and reviews and criticisms are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( I'm just borrowing characters and some story lines!**

Quinn's P.O.V

As my eyes fluttered open they were met with a bright light and I closed them quickly before my head ache got worse. It felt like someone had hammered into my face and just left me there. I try to open my eyes, more cautiously this time, and I find out I am in what seem s to be a hospital room. Oh God! What happened? Why am I in here and why can't I breathe through my nose properly? My nose! That is the reason why I am stuck in this room.

A nurse walks into the room and smiles kindly at me but by the look in her eyes, she thinks I am a disgrace. I agree with her on some level but now with my new nose I can stop thinking like that and be a normal teenager. I needed this and I don't care what she thinks of it. Another person walks in and he seems to be a doctor of some kind; a plastic surgeon to be exact.

"Hello..." He looks down to his clipboard for reassurance then looks at me with a huge grin on his face. "Miss Fabray, How are you feeling?"

"Umm, my face hurts but I am okay thank you." My voice is still a bit hoarse as I just awakened. "Did it work?" I waste no time and just get to the point; I know what doctors can be like.

He laughs at my bluntness and says, "It all worked out perfectly, Miss Fabray. We reshaped the skin around your nose to give it a slimmer look suit your face. You will need to keep the bandage on for a week, and stay away from any tough exercise for an extra week after the bandage is removed."

"Thank you sir, you wouldn't know where my parent are, would you?" I ask because they have yet to make an appearance since I have woken up.

"Your parents should be in the waiting room, Miss Fabray. Would you like me to send them in, because that is where I am headed now?" He asks holding his huge grin which is getting creepier by the minute.

"Yes that would be okay, if it is no trouble." I say politely, even though I wish he would hurry up and leave.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I will see you later Miss Fabray." He says as he walks out the door. I flop back on my pillow as I wait for my parents to arrive any minute now. The nurse is still walking around the room cleaning up something and fixing my bed sheet. I really hope I can get out of here soon as all the fake smiles and pretend caring from the staff is really starting to annoy me.

I hear a knock on the door and I see my mother walk in with a hopeful look in her eye. My dad follows close behind and actually looks at me for once. I guess the benefits have already kicked in.

"Are you okay dear?" My mother says as she sits on the chair beside my bed. I can see some guilt flash through her eyes as she looks me in the face.

"Yes mother, my face hurts a bit but I feel fine; no need to worry." Any guilt that was in her has gone as quickly as it came as I have seemed to have let her off the hook.

"Oh, well that is good Quinnie. The doctor said you can leave after three o'clock, as they just want to make sure you have recovered from the anesthesia and you are aware of the cautions you have to take for a while." She smiles at me and she makes it look as if she cares, but I can never really tell. I nod at her to show my understanding as my throat is still quite sore.

"Yes, we will be returning to Lima as soon as you get out of here. We shall be home for seven tonight. Do you understand?" My father's voice is stern and he speaks with finality. I do not even bother responding as he does not mean it is a question. More like an order.

When the doctor returns he explains the same kind of thing he said earlier to my parents and gives my mother some painkillers for me to take if my nose gets sore. Since I am not allowed to do any challenging physical activity I will probably be stuck in my room for two weeks. It is a fault in my plan but it will all be worth it in the end when people will treat me with respect. I will have to call Santana and tell her that I cannot train with her for two weeks. She will probably be glad for some alone time as she is not getting any better by helping me.

The doctor finally stops going on and on and dismisses us. My father walks straight outside and I try to ignore the looks I get walking through the waiting room. I don't think they get to judge me when they are all getting the same thing done to them in a matter of minutes. The journey in the car is extremely boring as my mother tries and fails to make light conversation with me. Well, at least she _is_ trying. My father couldn't care less even though this was all his idea to make me look more like a Fabray. I guess his attitude might change once the bandage comes off and my new nose is revealed.

Santana's P.O.V

It is Thursday and I still haven't heard a word from Quinn. She said she would call when she got back and that was supposed to be yesterday. I can't help but worry that something happened or it went wrong in some way because those things are never one hundred percent. I figure that she won't be able to train with me for a while because her nose will need to heal so I am going down to the track now to distract myself for a while.

Mr McGuiness is out on the track when I arrive at the centre. I shout to him and he turns and waves me over. I run over and smile at him. We have become even better friends since the start of the summer as I have been coming here more frequently with Quinn.

"Hey Santana, how are you today?" He asks me in his deep voice and big smile.

"I'm great Mr McGuiness just came down to do a few laps and stuff; the usual." I notice a group of boys that look slightly older than me already on the field and wonder who they are.

"No partner today I see. Where is Quinn? She has been getting really good these last three weeks." Mr McGuiness says as he notices Quinn's absence. I guess we are always here together so it looks strange for me to be alone.

"Oh, she had to go out of town for a few days but she should be back soon." I say hoping that I am right. "What's with the big group on the field?" I ask because this place is usually so empty on a weekday morning.

"Oh, the football coach for McKinley High is having the tryouts for the squad in two weeks and all the boys are trying to get ready to impress him, even though that's not hard to do!" Mr McGuiness laughs at his own joke before adding, "Some of the new freshman are here as well looking to get in the good books. By the look of some of them, football might be all they have." He points over to an incredibly tall boy and a smaller tough looking boy with a stupid looking Mohawk. I see what he means. They both look quite thick as they seem to be arguing over something stupid no doubt.

"Oh, you seem to be right there Mr McGuiness. I'll see you later!" I say before walking over to the track to get my shoes changed. As I put my bag down and fix my hair I see the two boys looking over at me and laugh. They should be staring because I am one hot piece of Latina. I ignore their stares and start a few warm up laps. Even though they should really be concentrating on the game on the field, I can feel them staring at me as I run.

It is actually quite distracting and as I get closer to their side of the field I can practically see their tongues hanging from their mouths. Aww, teenage boys and their hormones. I flick my hair for good measure and the boy with the Mohawk finally puts some words together.

"Hey good lookin', what's your name?" he shouts over to me and I actually stop and look at him. He has confidence – I like it.

"What's it to you, Mohawk?" I say as I walk over to him.

"Oh, a girl with a fine ass and an attitude; the Puckasaurus like this girl." He says to his tall friend. His friend fist bumps him and then turns back to me.

"So are you gonna answer the question?" the boys voice cracks and i nearly laugh. "I'm Finn; this is Puck."

"Good to know. And it depends what it is worth, Frankenteen." I know how this works; these boys are just trying to look good and don't really care but I'll humour them.

"Fine by me. I'll just call you the girl with the fine ass. Where you from anyway haven't seen you before in school because I would have remembered that?" Puck says while looking my up and down and sure taking his time.

"Oh I moved here a couple of months ago and I'm going to McKinley in the fall. My name is Santana by the way. A pleasing as your name does sound; it will get annoying after a while." This is true. And I am not afraid to go all crazy on his ass; I know how to fight.

"That's cool, Santana. We are going there as well maybe we will see each other more often then." Finn says and tries to wink at me but it just goes wrong.

"Oh lucky me, Finnocence!" my voice is dripping of sarcasm but he doesn't seem to catch on and looks pleased with himself.

"You come here often, Santana?" Puck says after laughing at his tall friend's cluelessness.

"Yeah I come here most days with my friend. This Lopez likes to take care of herself." I reply, never losing confidence as it will only lead him on.

"Lopez, eh? I like that better; it suits you." He winks at me and continues, "As much as I would love to stay and chat, we have a game to get on with. I'll see you 'round, _Lopez_?"

"Sure thing, _Puckasaurus._" I laugh at him and start running again. I'm sure I hear him say "I am soo in there" to Frankenteen and shake my head.

Training is quite different today without Quinn but I'm sure she should be back soon. I wait until all the boys clear off the field before going over to my bag; having spent enough time with Puck today. I'm taking off my shoes when i hear my phone beep and i see that I got a message from Quinn an hour ago.

_**From Quinn: Hey! Sorry I didn't call yesterday but my head was sore and I went to sleep as soon as I got home. Could you come over to mine anytime after twelve? I would ask to meet at our place but I don't want to go out and people see me with my nose like this :( see you soon? Q **_

I typed out a reply telling her I would be over in ten minutes after checking the time. I went back to fixing my shoes and putting my water away. My phone beeped again and I opened the new message.

_**From Quinn: Thanks Santana, walk onto my street and my house is the fourth on the left. I'll be in the back yard come on in!**_

I followed her directions and true enough she was sitting on a garden chair under a tree reading in her back yard. I close the gate and she looks up straight away. I immediately see the bandage around her nose and smile at her. It doesn't look that bad but what would i know? She pats a chair beside her and I gladly sit down tired from the training.

"What's up Quinn? Are you okay?" I ask because the closer you get to her face you can see some marks on the side of her nose. It looks sore and painful.

"Yeah I'm great, but my face kinda hurts. The doctor gave me painkillers for that though..." She replies after putting a marker in her book and setting it down. "He said that everything went perfect and the bandage can come off in five days. The countdown to becoming a Fabray begins, I guess." She laughs at the end but she was being serious. I am really happy that it went well because now Quinn will have more confidence to do well in sport.

"That's great Q, when can you come back to training with me? It wasn't as fun without you this week. And plus, the football team at McKinley is doing tryouts in two weeks at the centre and I met two new freshmen their practicing today. They look like they could do with some friends." I ask, laughing at the end while remembering the behaviour of the two boys.

"Oh, the doctor said I wasn't allowed to do any straining physical activity for a week after the bandage comes off so it can heal properly. That sounds cool; at least it won't be just me that you know then." She smiles at me and it's clear she is disappointed about the training because there is hurt in her eyes. She fixes her glasses again and I noticed that is the third time in two minutes. With the whole nose job they probably will be too big for her now anyway.

"Are those glasses annoying you because they seem too big or something?" I ask. She nods causing them to slip right off her face. She giggles and it is the first time I have actually heard her laugh. I pick up her glasses and put them on myself to see what they are like. She looks over at me and laughs louder and I soon join in. Our giggles eventually turn into fits of laughter until we can't breathe anymore.

"Oh, just letting you know but you don't suit glasses." She winks at me and I notice how much more girly she looks without her glasses on.

"Well that's okay because I don't plan any wearing them again. Neither should you; you look even prettier without them on. I mean it you should try contacts sometime, the two boys on the football team would not be able to keep their eyes off us." I wink at her and her cheeks go a light shade of pink and she turns away from me. I hand her back the glasses and she slides them on being careful of her nose.

"You think I look pretty, _Lopez_?" She remarks and laughs at as it my turn to turn away. I laugh and turn back.

"You wish, _Fabray!_" We both fall back into our fits of laughter and I think I could get used to this.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, i'm not great at writing. Here is some pucktana interaction and Finn's thickness( I really don't get how people can stand him) Thanks for all the follows and for taking the time to read this! Reviews and criticisms are welcome :) hope you enjoyed this chapter. Question: do you think I should time jump a bit in the next chapter to the duo going to cheer leading camp and meeting brittany? Ideas welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I'm just borrowing characters and some story lines.**

Quinn's P.O.V

"Quinnie dear, are you ready to go?"My mother shouts from downstairs.

"Yes Mom, I'll be down in a minute. Wait for me in the car!"

I check my hair for the fifth time even though I know it's perfect. It's a nervous habit that I can't seem to get rid of. I guess I have every right to be nervous as this is the first big moment in my life as Quinn Fabray; cheer leading camp. It was Santana's idea to help make us popular. She has been in Lima longer than I have and I trust her when she says that the 'Cheerios' rule McKinley with the jocks. It makes perfect sense so I do not doubt it. It is run by a woman called Sue Sylvester and it is held just outside Lima in an old cabin site. Santana said that she would meet me there at two o'clock so i think I should leave now.

The journey in the car is strange because my mom actually seems like she wants to talk to me. The only trouble is, is that she is going on and on about how Frannie was the Head cheerleader in High School. Over the last three weeks after I got the bandage taken off my nose, Santana has really pushed me to the limit and I look really good now. I never thought that I would ever fit into size 2 top and be wearing shorts again. My mom has actually started looking at me when she speaks to me and my father acknowledges my presence. It is a step up from being totally ignored.

I wouldn't say I am doing all this for my parents to acknowledge me as their daughter, but it is a huge bonus. I am doing this for me because I was a pathetic, miserable little girl and I had enough of taking shit from people. It is finally time for me to get some respect and be treated like a normal person; it is what everyone deserves. The only difference between me and most other people who are treated horribly , is that I won't stop until I get control and I don't care how I do it. And one thing is for sure: once I do get the power, I am never letting it go.

My mom pulled into the car park just before two o'clock and she helped me get my bags out from the car. There was a giant group of girls and you can immediately tell who knew each other and who were the most and least popular. Well that wouldn't be for long if Santana and I had anything to do with it. I was here for one thing, to impress Coach Sylvester before my debut in McKinley. Santana should be arriving now but my mom insisted on waiting with me until she was here. The induction was at half two so it gave us all time to know one another. But of course with us all being teenage girls: we were not getting to know everyone, we were secretly judging them from the minute they opened their mouths.

I was right about Santana arriving now as I seen her dad's car pull into a spot a couple down from my mom's car. Her dad grabbed her bags as she walked over to where I was standing with my mom. She looked me up and down and my nerves came back again; every time someone did that I always expected them to laugh and walk away. But now she smirked as I was thin and toned, I had perfect blonde hair and a slim nose and contacts. I certainly looked the part to be a cheer leader, now all I need is the bitchy attitude and the confidence.

That was one thing that Santana couldn't really teach me even though she had plenty of both. I had to learn how to act myself. I had the emotionless facial expressions down as they came in handy when I was being teased. Over the past week I had also been working on a cold glare that sent shivers down my spine when I practiced in the mirror. It was really intimidating and Santana said it would be perfect. I hope that it will have the same effect on some of these girls because I really don't want to waste too much time proving that I am head bitch material.

For the induction, Coach Sylvester rounded us all up onto the huge field and told us to get into pairs or threes so we could get a cabin to stay in. I stuck with Santana obviously and practicing my cold glare on some of the weaker girls who tried to approach us. Santana did exactly the same; we were the perfect pair. She looked over at me and smirked but it soon turned into a small frown as something seemed to have caught her attention. I follow her gaze and I am found looking at a tall blonde haired girl standing by herself. Before I could say anything to Santana she was already walking towards the girl. I follow quickly not wanting to seem like a loner.

"Hi! I'm Santana. I seen you over here by yourself and wanted to know if you knew anyone here?" She said as I finally caught up with her. Her voice was much softer than usual. What was going on?

"Um...Hi! My name is Brittany S. Pierce. No I am here by myself even though I tried to sneak my cat in but my mom smelt his smoke from my bag and left him in the house." I was shocked to say the least at the girl's bubbly attitude and the sad frown on her face that came and disappeared at the end of her statement.

"Oh that's too bad," Santana genuinely smiled at her and I felt a strange feeling in my chest, and I really want to get Santana away from this girl. Santana helped me prepare for this moment and now she is going to ditch me? Not on my watch; we both worked to hard for her to throw this away. Santana, finally acknowledging my presence by smiling and the look in her eyes saying 'It's okay Quinn, she seems cool, just go with it' continues. "This is my best friend Quinn and I'm Santana."

She pointed to me and I thought i may as well trust her, then put out her hand for Brittany to shake. But Brittany takes it a step further and takes Santana in a bone-crushing hug. Oh no; that will set her off, Santana doesn't like to have her space invaded. I am seriously questioning if I know the girl because she just smiles again and pulls away after a bit. What is so special about this girl that makes her act like this? She is completely ignoring me and talking to her about something when Coach Sylvester walks up to us.

"So, you three will be sharing Room No.3. Go put your stuff away and return here immediately for warm ups at three."

"Thank you Coach." I manage to say while taking the key and walking away with Santana and Brittany trailing behind.

I find our room easily on the first floor and unlock the door. It is nothing special just two bunk beds, a sink and two wardrobes. I walk in and set my bag beside the first wardrobe before opening the window as it is really stuffy.

"Oh my God, Sanny! They have bunk beds! I call the top one!" I hear a shriek from the door and turn to see Brittany jump onto the top bunk of one of the beds, completely missing the ladder. I see Santana stare at her again and shrug off the nickname like she has known the girl for years. I feel something rip through my chest again as she puts her stuff on the bottom bun underneath Brittany's. I couldn't be jealous of her; I didn't even know her and neither did Santana. We are here on a mission and it seems that she has been sidetracked a bit. But then again, one more girl could only add to our popularity. Santana seemed to like her so who was i to question it; even if I was her friend first and we came here together as a team.

Cheer leading is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Coach Sylvester really knows how to separate the strong from the weak. She sent us to do fifty laps of the field and five minutes of straight sprints. I was a bit tired after but not ready to collapse like some of the others. Santana's tips really did work and I was becoming an expert. Santana looked slightly worn out and she was tougher than me so it must have been as bad as I imagined. Brittany on the other hand looked as energetic as always and seemed to not be affected by the warm up at all.

"Wow Brittany, you must be used to stuff like that. You look raring to go!" i smiled at her while taking a drink of water.

"Yeah well, the leprechaun gave me unlimited energy in a trade for my pot of gold." I looked at her with a shocked expression but covered it instantly with my emotionless mask. She seemed to be always saying stuff like this so i better get used to it.

"Hurry up and get back on the field you sloppy babies! Line up in single file so I can see it when you cry!" Coach screamed through her megaphone and everyone obeyed.

"Okay. After that warm up I have noticed that clearly some of you think this is a joke! Cheer leading is a national sport and i will not have a bunch of teenage fatties mock it!" She shouted through her megaphone as she walked in an army inspection type way. Some of the girls flinched at her harsh word but I kept my face blank, trying not to give in.

"The following people should call their parents and ask to be taken home! Ashley M, Karolina R, Sue H, Mary-Ann p..." The list went on for a while and around twenty girls including Me S, and Brittany were left. I was shocked that she just cut half the girls after the warm up but I guess she takes her sport seriously.

"Okay now everyone who is left, I want you to perform any basic cheerleading routine. If i don't want to kill myself by the end to you can leave and we are done for the day." She took out a list and called some brunette's name.

She wasn't bad and she performed it well. About average I guess. Coach kept a void look on her face the entire time and stared at the girl even though she wouldn't make eye contact with her. Brittany was called shortly after and I was mesmerised. She flowed through the routine and you could see she was a born dancer. She ended in splits then got back up with ease, just using her legs. Coach smirked at her and sent her away. Everyone after Brittany looked horrible in comparison even if it was technically correct. Santana is called and she does an above average routine with the same passion i see when she runs. Coach must see this too as she nods at her while Santana keeps her head down while she walks back up to me.

"That was really great S!" I whispered to her ignoring the girl who had been called after her.

"Thanks Quinn. I bet you will do great too."

The time for me to perform has come and my weeks of practice finally come through. I do the same routine as Santana and look at her at the end. Coach Sylvester's face is blank and I need to find a way to make me stand out. I stare at her with my icy glare.

"What did you think, Coach?"

Okay... where did that come from? Never mind, I have to keep up the eye contact or else I'll seem weak. A couple of the other girls gasp with shock and I know they seem intimidated. She looks up from her board and stares at me.

"Not bad, Q. A little more energy next time; have a seat."

I smirk and walk back to where Santana and Brittany are sat; not before giving the other girls my bitch glare. I know right at this moment that I have got the attitude down, and nothing can stop me from getting to the top now.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows :) Its really weird knowing people are actually reading this! I followed your advice and skipped ahead, hope you liked it! Reviews, criticisms and ideas are all appreciated! I want to make Quinn have admirers once she starts McKinley so who do you think should take her out on her first date? Thanks again for all your support! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( Just borrowing characters and some story lines.**

Santana's P.O.V

Summer break is over and today is my first day of 9th grade. Cheer leading camp was brutal but it was worth all the work. Quinn, Brittany and I all got onto the varsity squad because Coach Sylvester liked our passion and fierce attitudes. To make things even better than they all ready are, we are the only new freshman girls on the varsity squad, although some of the other freshman girls are part of the Junior varsity. This will automatically put our trio high up on the social ladder in the school because we are now Cheerios. I am actually excited to be going back to school today because I have a feeling that today is going to be my comeback.

My many years of having a bitchy attitude and using my vicious words against people, will finally come through today. Along with Brittany and Quinn, I am going to rule the freshman grade. The only disadvantage to all of this is that, even though Brittany is much better at all the technical and dancing parts of cheer leading than me and Q, Coach Sylvester favours us two because of our attitudes. She is especially to Quinn for some reason and has shown that at our practices before school starts. It must because of her questioning Coach and having the guts to look her in the eyes. I am _Santana Lopez _and even I was frightened by the woman; she has no mercy.

We have Cheerios practice again this morning so Brittany's mom should be here soon to collect me as well as Quinn and take us to the school. We have to wear our uniforms at all times on the school grounds to show what team we are part of. This only gives us a further advantage because when we will walk down the halls of the school later, all the freshman will have fear in their eyes ; even though we are new to the school too. I may walk with my head held high in my new cheer leading uniform but I am still a bit nervous about starting McKinley. I hear a horn beep from outside and I know that it's Brittany in her mom's car.

"Hey Santana! Are you excited to finally start school again?" Brittany asks me being her usual hyper self. I jump in beside her in the back of the car so her mom can continue on to Quinn's house.

"Yeah, I guess Britt. I can't wait to see all their faces as me, you and Quinn walk in as new Cheerios!"

"Yeah they will all be jealous of how hot we all look!"

Brittany was not ashamed to tell people what she thinks, especially if they do look 'hot' or not. I am more reserved and I tend to not tell my friends how they look, especially if they are girls; that's extremely weird. Brittany is different, though. Quinn and I learnt taht the first night of cheer leading camp when she asked both of us was the lampshade an alien spaceship. We both looked at each other and made a silent agreement to help look after her as people were really cruel in High school. If we were on top and stayed up with the jocks and Cheerios, no one could mock her for thinking about things differently.

The drive to Quinn's house was short and she jumped in quickly; clearly she was also very excited, but her eyes showed some worry and nervousness even if she wouldn't admit it. She had every right to be because the last time she was in a school, she had big glasses and a wider nose; she had no self confidence and wads overweight and she didn't talk to anyone as everyone teased her about the way she looked. No one except me and her family knew about 'Lucy' and Quinn wanted to keep it that way. Lucy was gone forever. She wouldn't even tell Brittany about her big secret even though she is so innocent and sweet. She wanted to be on top with Britt and I and she was definitely on her way there. There was absolutely no way she was going back to her old self; she made that very clear.

It was still very early in the morning as Coach Sylvester made us get up extremely early to be ready for practice at half five. Apparently she was a nationally acclaimed coach who wasn't to be messed with. We left early trying to make a good impression as she wasn't very nice when people kept her behind and she took it out on the whole squad. One senior's lace was untied and she was fixing it on the side and she made everyone to ten minutes of wind sprints. It goes it say that no one was very happy with the girl for a while. We are standing on the field getting ready for Coach to be out any minute now. The head cheerleader has us in a warm up as that is one of her duties being on the top. She is much nicer than Coach Sylvester but anyone would be; she is strict but is a lot calmer and friendly. I would expect that if you got on the wrong side of her though, all hell would break loose. You can just tell from certain people from how they act; I guess we will find out later when school actually starts.

Practice is actually good today as Coach is a good mood from it being the start of school. She is more lenient towards us as she knows we have school in an hour after practice. We are currently learning a routine for the half time show for the first game of the football season later on this month. She trains us as if it is the final performance in the Nationals but no one dares to complain. As freshman we are one the smallest ones in the squad so we are automatically used as flyers. It is actually a lot more fun than running track and it is more complex and more rewarding when I get the spins just perfect; not that they wouldn't be with Sylvester bearing down on us.

She dismisses us after yelling one final insult and everyone rushes into the locker rooms. Being Cheerios, we get our own personal locker rooms and our own locker which have all the cheer leading gear we would ever need. I am craving the coldness of the showers to cool me down after practice and help me get my head straight for school. Papi agreed that I could be a Cheerio only if I kept my grades up and worked hard at home; same with when I was on the track team. I certainly wouldn't have any time for track with being a cheer leader now; Coach had us practicing every morning and Tuesday and Thursday afternoons.

Quinn, Brittany and I all had our lockers beside each other so we could talk as we were getting ready. I had a new uniform because my other one was covered in sweat from practicing for an hour. By the time we will be ready people will be just arriving at school and heading to find their lockers and classes. Us freshman have an induction in the sports hall when the bell goes, telling us all about the rules and explaining how the school worked. We had already received our locker details along with our schedules so Quinn, Brittany and I all found our lockers one day after our Cheerios practice. They were all relatively close to one another; in the same hall anyway. My classes were shared more with Quinn than with Brittany because of my Papi and Quinn had nothing to do other than school work in Middle school.

Brittany was slower than us but she was still a good student; more enthusiastic than most. She didn't really know how to concentrate on something that wasn't Cheerios or dancing; that was her downfall. I am sad that Britt and I are not in the same classes because we have a bond that I can't describe; we are just drawn to each other like we were fated to meet on that day. She was meant to be alone and I was supposed to look out for her and keep her from harm. She has already grown on me and I consider her my best friend; Quinn is also included but Brittany is special, there is _something_ about her. I am now ready for school and just waiting on Brittany to collect up her stuff so we can head to our lockers and get organised for class. That is something else that she needs a bit more help with because she would forget without me and Quinn reminding her.

Quinn's P.O.V

Cheerios practice is finally finished and I am just finishing getting ready for school. Santana is helping Brittany with her things because that's what she does. Santana and Brittany have become extremely close over these last couple of weeks of the summer break. I found that my jealousy has grown seeing how their friendship has blossomed but, I have accepted the fact that me and Santana are still best friends but in a different way with Brittany. She helps Brittany, has her back and helps her understand some of the harder things for her. Santana also has my back but she knows that I can protect myself after this summer. We are still as close and we understand each other perfectly; we both help Brittany as well, because I consider her my best friend too.

Brittany is kind and sweet to everyone unlike Santana; well the one that comes across to the world anyway. She is the bubbly person who keeps everything good between us. Santana and I now both have similar personalities and we could argue a lot if it wasn't for Brittany. We are all very close in our own ways and I am thankful for that. I now have two new best friends and I plan to keep it that way. School will start in a matter of minutes and we are going to show the 9th grade what we are all about. We are going to be the most popular girls in the year, no doubt about that. We are walking out of the locker rooms now with our bag packs and heading out to the sports hall. Surprisingly, I am in the middle and Santana to my left and Brittany to my right.

We basically strut down the halls, turning heads as we do. All the boys have open mouths and can't seem to meet our eyes preferring to stop at our legs instead. Some of the girls cower away in fear (obviously they have heard about the Cheerios reputations' at this school) and other girls look at us with envy in their faces. I have actually never felt happier in my life. We have received the reaction we were going for and more; we are only freshman. The bell goes as we are walking to the hall and the corridors are flooded with people trying to get to class or the sports hall. The unexpected thing is that as our trio walk towards the hall; this mass of students seems to split and make way for us to walk. I actually turn to Santana to see her reaction; it's the exact same as mine, shock. We can't stay like that for long though because apparently as cheer leaders this is expected and anyone who doesn't follow it gets tortured by jocks.

The induction is pretty boring and a waste of time. Principle Figgins just drones on and on about respect for school property and stuff like that before we are all excused to go to our homeroom. There isn't a lot of time left but our teacher introduces herself as our History teacher and talks about what we will be learning even though this is clearly not History. I am in a different homeroom than Santana and Brittany but it will be a good way to find out how the people in our grade actually react to me. I have to remember that I am the perfect blonde cheer leader and I will not socialise with anyone below me at all. Maybe a hello at some people who seem alright but many icy glares at the losers.

Classes are all basically the same thing as teachers introduce themselves and explain what we are going to be learning and what we would need etc. I rush out of chemistry and head to my locker before lunch. Coach Sylvester has personally given Santana, Brittany and me a talk about what we can eat; which consists of some fruits and vegetables and absolutely NO carbs. She also gave us a lesson on how to make the 'Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse' which keeps her and the Cheerios so thin. We are actually allowed to eat with the other Cheerios as two seniors, Maria and Laura, have taken us three under their wing and told us about the way school works. The jocks and Cheerios have the top tables because they are the popular kids; the other people who are not bad and follow the popular kids around are next, then there are the nerds and losers who get thrown into dumpsters regularly and have daily locker slams (I guess not much changes from Middle school).

"Hey Q, are you coming or what?" Santana calls me after finishing our master cleanses. They taste sweet but hot at the same time, must be the cayenne pepper.

"Yea of course, I'll meet you at my locker so we can walk Brittany to Home Ec."

"Oh, thanks guys because this school is really confusing, there are too many doors in the halls; I feel like I'm the girl from Monster's Inc."

"No problem Britt, c'mon let's go, we don't want to be late!"

Santana and Brittany walked off down the hall with their pinkies linked while I stayed behind for a bit. I felt a huge hand on my shoulder and turn around, with my best bitch glare on my face.

"Hey Quinn, isn't it?" A tall boy was stood in front of me with a dopey grin on his face; he is lucky he is wearing a letterman jacket or I would have just kept on walking.

"What do you want? I have to get to class soon."

"Oh sorry, I just came up to say that you look great in your uniform and to tell you to tell your friend Lopez that Puckerman wants to speak with her."

"I'll tell her for you and thanks. Is there anything else or can i go?"

"Yeah, umm, I got this for you. Bye I gotta go!"

He handed me a small cup filled with a red ice drink and smiled as he walks away. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with this, I can't drink it because it is full of sugar and I don't need to go there. I am walking back towards my locker to get my Spanish and Physics books so I can meet Santana and Brittany. There is a short girl standing at her locker that is right beside mine; I haven't come across her before so she is definitely not popular. I keeping on walking thinking I will ignore her and hope for the best. Well, obviously she has other plans as she shut her locker and turns to face me with a giant smile on her face; it is painful to look at.

"Hi! I am Rachel Berry, future Broadway star and Tony award winner, how are you? I see we will be locker buddies for this year and i personally am looking forward to getting to know you, Quinn right? I am sorry if that is not your name but I heard it from some other girls explaining how you and your two friends are on the senior squad which is impressive, might I add."

The girl hardly took any breath between her ramble and kept her smile intact. I am met with her hand put out for me to shake and I glance down the hall to see loads of jocks and Cheerios coming down the hall as well as Santana and Brittany. What am i meant to do? She is a standard loser with her animal sweater and plaid skirt; i can't be seen with her with all these people in the hall. I look down at her hands then back up to her face with my iciest glare on my face. Her smile falters and I am smirking.

"I don't think so, _Manhands! _We are from two different sides of the high school pyramid; I am on top and YOU are on the bottom. We will never be 'Locker Buddies'!"

I slam my locker and fix my books in my hands; I notice that the drink the tall boy gave me is still in my hand. Santana is giving me a weird look from down the hall a bit and before I can stop myself my hand flies forward. The drink flies all over the girl's face and her clothes (not like it will ruin it), her smile is definitely nonexistent now as she is coughing and spluttering. I am in shock with my actions but just keep a straight face while everyone else in the corridor laughs and jeers at her.

"Nice one, Fabray!" I hear the jocks shouting at me. I smirk and walk down to my friends leaving her there.

"Oh my God, Quinn! That was so cool!" Brittany said while Santana just gave me a knowing look; I could tell she was proud but jealous that she hadn't done something like that.

"That was incredibly done Quinn, you really are a Cheerio! We have to do that more often; did you see her face? We seniors have already got the jocks planning to do that every day instead of the locker slams." Laura said as she wrapped her arm around me in a side hug.

"Yeah, Quinn you have basically reinvented McKinley after that!" Maria said before they both left Santana, Brittany and me to get to class. I laughed as I walk down the corridor with new confidence in me. Today is going really well and i know my spot at the top is secure because today the Slushee was born.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and follows, they mean a lot to me! I am sorry for not updating yesterday but "Sunday is a family day and computers are a waste of time" according to my parents. I will probably get an update up most days but school can sometimes get in the way so don't worry. I am glad lots of you are liking this story so please keep reviewing and following! Ideas and criticisms are welcomed - sorry for all the mistakes btw! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( I am just borrowing characters and some story lines**

Santana's P.O.V

These first three weeks of school have been... surprising I guess. Well it was definitely not what I expected it to be or I don't think I could have ever imagined High school starting like it has. I knew that Quinn, Brittany and I were all going to be the prettiest and most popular freshman girls because of our position on the Cheerios. But we are actually more popular than most of the sophomore and some junior girls. Everyone knows us three because of all that has happened, starting from the very first day of school. The halls of McKinley have been covered in rainbow coloured stains all month because of Quinn. From the moment after she threw that Slushee into the freshman Rachel Berry (more commonly known as Manhands) face, everyone knew who she was.

This meant that everyone knew who Brittany and I are as well because we are best friends with Quinn. The look of fear in the student body's eyes when we walk down the corridor has grown over the past month. The only people who dare talk to us are the other cheer leaders or the jocks. Everyone else runs away from us when we come near because they don't want to be attacked by a Slushee. All the jocks immediately used Quinn's idea for inspiration for a new and more entertaining way to punish all the losers. Maria and Laura also have cheer leaders who give out Slushee facials because it has boosted our popularity and no one comes anywhere near us. The look on their faces is priceless and I never get tired of seeing it day in, day out. Me, Brittany and Quinn control the freshman area and give out Slushees to whoever we feel like because we have the power to do so.

Coach Sylvester is all for the punishment and teasing of these geeks and losers and often provides us Cheerios and jocks with money to pay for the drinks. She has become even fonder of Quinn because of her participation in the idea of Slushees. She hardly ever insults anything she does and she even moved our lockers to right beside the Head cheerleader because of it. Laura says that Sylvester is never this nice to a young member of the group and that Quinn should be really glad of that. Brittany and I have sort of taken a back seat to all her praise but Q always insists that we get everything that she does. Brittany doesn't see to care and just praises Quinn when she gets something. She doesn't really mind that we look like her followers who do everything she asks; but I do.

When I thought about High school before, I thought of how I would be the most popular along with my friends; not just following my best friend around everywhere she goes. That is all different now because I am friends with Quinn. Of course, everyone still fears me because of my attitude and how angry and vicious my insults are; but they all see Quinn as the leader of our trio. Brittany is the tall blonde dancer who sometimes says weird things. I am the fiery Latina girl who backs Quinn up and slaughters people with my words. Quinn is the 'leader', the blonde with charm and grace; the teachers' favourite because of her grades and popularity; the freshman who has an icy glare and a bitchy attitude if you cross her. It is a fact I am jealous of Quinn because I helped her become who she is now and she was easily accepted at the top of the social ladder.

The only thing Quinn, Brittany and I have to do now, is keep up our position in the pyramid at McKinley. This is a lot harder than you think because if one little thing gets out about you; the whole school knows and judges you for it. Our football team has its first game of the season toady and the Cheerios finally get to perform the routine Coach has been drilling into us since day one. It is quite complex for a football game but it is apparently nothing compared to what she does at competitions. Even if the team win or lose today, Maria is hosting the first party of the season and all the cheer leaders are supposed to go. This is the first chance to prove how popular we really are and how we are not going to let it go. These parties are tradition and we are not going to go against it.

"Hey Lopez, make sure to bend over out there to give me a great view of that fine ass of yours!" Oh Puckerman, he never really got that I wasn't into him. He was always shouting things like this to me in school and during practice.

"Charming as always Puckerman!"

"You wouldn't expect any less form the Puckasaurus!"

He winks at me before running to where the team was getting ready. He and his friend Frakenteen both got on the team so I am sure that we won't be winning this game. I am running back over to where Brittany is because we are getting ready to cheer on the Titans.

"Are you ready to show the crowd your awesome flips during halftime?" I ask Brittany who is jumping around, an obvious way to show she is excited.

"Yeah it's going to be SO fun Sanny! What about you Quinn? Are you excited?"

"Of course Brittany, and then we get to go to our first High school party!"

"Will there be music there Quinn?"

"I am sure there will be Brittany, now come on before Sylvester gets angry with us."

I was right about the fact that our team is horrible and we lost 38-6. There is still a party even though people will not be too overjoyed that we didn't win. Laura offered to take us three in her car because she has one being a senior and everything. Brittany's house is only down the street from Maria's so we are all staying over at Britt's tonight instead of our usual sleepovers on Saturdays. Brittany has gotten even more hyper, if that is really possible, because we are standing outside our first High school party.

"C'mon guys, let's go! I can't wait anymore." She tries to drag me up the path to the door.

We all have our bitch face faces on to make an entrance as three of the couple of freshman who were invited to this party. Quinn's eyes are hard and cold and it looks like she means business. She opens the door and walks straight in with me and Brittany beside her and most of the heads turn away from the temporary dance floor. I still get a rush through me when this happens because I feel so powerful and in control. Maria is coming to greet us and everyone turns back to what they were doing before we walked in.

"Hey! I'm glad you all came; you won't regret it! Can I get you anything to drink? There is Jack and coke since I guess you three won't do shots as your only fourteen!" she laughs at herself and I can tells he has already had a few drinks herself. Quinn's face falters slightly and butt in before she can say something.

"Yeah that will be okay, thanks Maria!" I smile at her while she stumbles away.

"Santana, what are you doing? That is alcohol in those drinks she is getting us!" Quinn half shouts at me trying to not to draw any attention.

"Oh Q, just have one. It isn't that bad! It is a High school party we are at; it is what they do. Let loose a bit!" I explain to her.

"Yeah Quinn, drinking is fun! It makes you feel like you are flying on Unicorns over clouds of cotton candy." Brittany is nodding enthusiastically along.

"But drinking is a sin!"

"One won't hurt and your parents will never know because we are staying at Britt's tonight!"

Maria comes back over with our three drinks and the some senior boy steals her away to a corner of the room. Brittany downs hers in one then runs off to the dance floor and soon has lots of older boys grinding all over her. I must make sure to keep an eye on her because you never know what can happen. Quinn and I are left standing so we head to the chair at the side of the room. I am going to stay with her until she takes a drink because I want to make sure she doesn't throw away her status in one night. She would kill me if I let that happen because it all means so much to her now; even more than I care. People will just assume it is like Brittany to be like this but it will bring Quinn down to the bottom if she does anything stupid.

"Go on Q, just have one drink; we will do it together." I give her a reassuring smile and she nods at me.

Quinn's P.O.V

I can't believe that I have let Santana and Brittany talk me into drinking alcohol! I guess they are right though because it will look really weird if I don't drink and everyone else does. I really just want to get this over and done with so I think i will take a big gulp so I won't need to take much more. I take one big gulp and I feel the back of my throat burning. The coke is helping cool it but there is that undeniable taste of alcohol. Santana stares at me for a bit after she finishes hers; I guess I surprised her by being daring and just doing it. It isn't even that bad and I think I could get used to this every week. I feel like my head is spinning slightly so I might wait a bit before getting another drink.

I look over to the 'dance floor' and see Brittany graces fully moving like a professional with a bunch of sweaty guys grinding all over her. Santana shocks me by taking my hand and is pulling me towards the floor. We join Brittany and she has a huge smile on her face while continuing to dance. I don't know why I ever doubted going to this party; it is actually really fun because I never get to go out like this, with my parents. They would kill me if they could see me now; drinking and dancing with older boys at night. They would probably take me to the church and have the minister reconcile me or something. I am just having fun with my friends, how is such a crime and sin. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around surprised because I know it isn't S or Brittany.

"Hi Quinn, I'm Sean Dunphy. I play a wide receiver for McKinley. You were really amazing out there cheering for us and you look even better now." I see a taller boy standing in front of me with brown hair spiked at the front and deep brown eyes. I blush slightly at his compliment, knowing that he is definitely not a freshman by how mature he looks.

"T-thanks, Sean. Weren't you the one who caught the only touchdown of the game?" I knew I had recognised his face from somewhere important.

"Uh, yeah that was me! I was wondering if you wanted me to get you a drink, a jack and coke right."

"If you want to, that would be really kind of you Sean."

"Anything for the newest Cheerio and creator of the Slushee, Quinn!" He smiled at me and left for the kitchen.

I watch as he walks away and smile to myself; he is really quite cute and I can't believe he is talking to me. Wait! I am _Quinn Fabray_, of course he wants to talk to me; everyone knows who I am. I better go talk to Santana for some advice before I do anything stupid; she always knows what to do in these situations. I find her dancing with Brittany and some guys from the Football team.

"Hey S, can i talk to you for a minute?" Not really waiting for an answer I drag her over to sit down on an empty couch.

"What is it Quinn?

"Um well, some sophomore is getting me a drink and was being really nice and complimenting me; what does that usually mean?" I ask unsure about how she will react.

"It _means_ that you have an admirer but you have to be picky because of your status as a Cheerio." She slurs. Obviously she has had one too many drinks tonight.

"It's Sean Dunphy, the wide receiver who caught the only touchdown tonight; he has brown hair and is sort of tall."

"Well I say give it a go, but be careful aannd don't let him do anything you d-don't want to. You are the Ice Queen; he hasn't got anything on you." She points at me and then I see Sean coming back from the kitchen.

"Thanks Santana, I owe you!"

Santana's P.O.V

I watched as Quinn walked away back to Sean, where she had been before. I acted surprised that she wanted to talk to me but I was watching their whole interaction knowing that he was hitting on her. I feel a pain in my chest, but I cannot be jealous of Quinn, that guy isn't even that hot! Well maybe it is the fact he was the only scorer for our team tonight which gave him popularity points. That made him attractive. Quinn is now dancing beside him and laughing with him. You can be jealous of a guy taking your best friend away from you right? That is all the feeling in my chest is; it couldn't be anything else without being extremely uncomfortable. How can I get this feeling to go away because the alcohol in my system isn't making it any better?

"Hey Puckerman, come over here!" I yell across the room from where he is trying and failing to pick up some sophomore cheer leaders.

"What's up, Lopez?" I pat at the seat beside me for him to sit; he sits down and I smirk at him.

"You know how you want to get all up on this like any sane being?" He nods, kind of unsure where I am going with this; so am I, this is the alcohol speaking. "Tonight is your chance because I wants to gets my mack on!"

He looks at me half shocked and then leans in to kiss me. It is sloppy and tastes of cheap beer but it is distracting me from what Quinn and Brittany are doing with their guys. All I know is that a lot of new things have happened tonight and i know i am not going to forget some of them anytime soon.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story so far! this chapter is sort of a filler but still has important events! Please follow/review if you like this, it means everything to me! Advice/ideas/criticisms are welcome! Question: do you want a bit of Brittana in this first part of the story or will I pretend that never existed?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( I am just borrowing characters and some story lines.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the responses to my question and I have taken them into consideration while planning what I want to happen! You guys are awesome :)**

Quinn's P.O.V

Please let me never have a drink at a party again; it is the stupidest thing ever especially when you have to get up in the morning for a cheer leading practice. The throbbing of my head didn't stop even though I took two aspirins before having an apple. Sure the thrill of it is fun during the time but the after effect is ten times more effective. The worst thing about it is that I cannot remember how I ended up in Brittany's room that morning. The last thing fresh in my mind was dancing and having fun with Sean; and that is all. My observation skills that morning had certainly been low as I didn't realise that Santana didn't stay over with us. It only dawned on me when she walked into the locker rooms after us before practice; I really am such a good friend.

Brittany had filled me in on her whereabouts the night before and I was not pleased. She spent the night at Puckerman's house. She wouldn't talk to me at all during practice and just left straight away after a quick shower. Apparently she spent the party making out with him after I talked to her and that led to something more; if you know what I mean. I can't believe she would do something so stupid like that. She is only fourteen and she is only two months older than me. It is worse that she didn't even tell me herself even though we are supposed best friends! I am still hurt that she didn't tell me and I was left to find out from our other best friend. Even all the other girls knew about it before I did and were talking about it in the locker rooms; that isn't right.

Brittany isn't much better because after she got a little tired of dancing some junior boy took her upstairs and educated her about how you are supposed to finish a party. She said that she didn't mind but she left after with me because it was getting late and the neighbours were complaining. At least she stopped but Santana went on to Puck's house for more. They are always at parties together now and they can never keep their mouths off each other. We haven't spoken much by ourselves over the past month still the party; it is always Brittany who keeps us together but never directly talking to one another. She is just being stubborn but I wish I knew the reason why. I didn't do anything to her that i know of so I don't get why she is refusing to talk to me.

Santana and Brittany both created two milestones in their life that night and I guess you could say that I had three. I went to my first party (that wasn't for me or my family); I had my first taste of alcohol and it was the night of my first kiss with Sean. He texted me the next afternoon reminding me that he was taking me to BreadstiX that night at seven. I was surprised to say the least when I got that after Cheerios practice but Brittany got me ready saying that it was a big deal and that it showed he really liked me. I would be lying if i said that I didn't like him back because he is really kind and thoughtful of me and plus, he is really cute! I think Brittany got more excited about the date than I did though.

The date was really fun and we were both quite relaxed given the circumstances. I couldn't show that I was nervous anyway because of my reputation of being an Ice Queen. Everything with Sean that night was so amazing; he smiled at me and listened when I spoke about Coach Sylvester being crazy earlier that day; he was a gentleman pulling out my chair and opening the doors for me. It was all that I hoped for in a first date with a boy and Brittany seemed to think so too. She made me call her and tell her every last detail later last night; though I was a bit vague about the kiss at the end. It was a lot better than I remembered my first kiss but we were both tipsy and had alcohol in our systems'. It wasn't too heated and he didn't pressure me into doing anything more than a couple of kisses on the lips.

After that night, he took me out again a couple of times and we see each other in school and outside in the afternoon. Brittany insists that he is going to ask me to be his girlfriend every time I arrange to meet him; but that hasn't happened yet. I really hope it does because he comes across like the perfect boyfriend. It would work really well for my popularity too if everyone knew I was going out with a sophomore football player. There is a Halloween party at Sean's friends house after the game tonight and Santana, Brittany and I are all going as the 'Pink Ladies' but more Halloween appropriate (meaning short skirts and tops) still including the signature jacket though. Sean is going as a Ghost buster with some of his team mates because the theme is Movie Characters. It is going to be amazing; as long as I stay away from too much alcohol and crude party games.

Santana's P.O.V

The night of the first game of the season was... memorable, even after all the alcohol I had drank. After watching Quinn go off with some sophomore and Brittany surrounded by big guys drooling all over her, I made the really stupid mistake of calling Puckerman over to keep me company. That led to an intense make out session on one of Maria's couches; it was really disgusting and tasted of cheap beer. I can say the exact same for what followed in one of the rooms upstairs and in Puck's bed several hours later. I had never planned for it to happen like this but I guess that is how life works; it's full of surprises. The party itself wasn't bad for my first High school party (at least what I remember of it).

Cheerios practice the next day was even more torture than usual; my legs aching, like Sylvester knew we all partied hard last night and was making us pay. I ignored Quinn in the locker room but talked to Brittany for a while. She said that Quinn was pissed at me for not telling her about the night before and leaving them to stay in Puck's. I can't believe that she is pissed at me because she is the one that went off with the sophomores and was kissing all night before Brittany took her to her house. Of course I did a lot more than kiss with Puck but I was the one left alone at the party; abandoned by my two friends who were with some guys. She left me, so I had every right to ignore her at practice.

The whole school had discovered about me and Puck by Monday at school and it did a lot to my reputation. Mostly positive to be honest so i don't regret what me and Puck have or had. Me and Brittany are known as the party girls of our year and more people know who we are now; instead of just being 'Quinn's followers'. The thing with Puck ended pretty quickly as I found out he hooked up with three other girls by the time the next Friday night party came around. He is a manwhore, but I have learnt to love him like a friend. He is my support when I don't want to talk to Brittany or Quinn. I have to respect him for that but his actions have seemed to have influenced me to 'sleep around' quite a bit in the last month.

Quinn's reputation has also improved after she has been going out on dates with Sean Dunphy, sophomore wide receiver. He has boosted her even higher than she already was because he is one of the best people on the school's team (that not being quite an achievement though). Quinn and I have grown apart over the past month after the first game of the season but we are still always seen together because of Brittany. She is the force that holds our trio together; if we hadn't met her in Cheer camp, the group wouldn't function as well. I am really glad we did become best friends with her because she is so care free and is an easy person to be around; she doesn't let much trouble her.

This Halloween party at some jock's house tonight after the game is going to be amazing! There is going to be alcohol and party games which will probably involve stripping and making out; paradise for any hormone crazy teenage boy. Quinn, Brittany and I are going as the 'Pink Ladies' but more slutty; it _is _Halloween! Even though Quinn and I are not on the best of terms, we cannot let some stupid fight get in the way of our reputations. The game is over at half six and we can leave after seven, not before Sylvester brings up our flaws after we get changed (and there will always be flaws in her eyes). That gives us plenty of time to go back to Brittany's house to get ready for the party at eight.

"Oh my God Santana tonight is going to be so fun! I love Halloween and parties; they are my favouritest things!" Brittany is jumping while talking to me like a hyperactive child, of course this isn't anything new to her. "I have a feeling that the Titans are going to win tonight because Lord Tubbington said so; he is _always _right about these things!"

"I am sure he is onto something there Britt!"

I am used to her coming out with things like this because we spend so much time together; it is kind of her thing. Sure enough, McKinley actually won the game after the other team's quarter back broke his wrist in a play. This made everyone in a happier mood before heading off to get ready for the mega after party. We should really go all out on this one because it is unlikely we will be that lucky next time. After hearing Sylvester shout at a junior for not landing completely straight after a lift, our trio is heading back to Brittany's house to get our Halloween on.

Our costumes are all basically the same only Brittany is wearing shorts that show off her long legs, and Quinn and I are wearing short skirts. Quinn is currently in the bathroom still getting ready; even though Brittany and I are in her room fixing our making because we are dressed. She really would need to hurry up because we don't want to be really late; just late enough to bring attention to us as we walk in. It is not like we won't get any by being on time by the way me and Brittany are looking. Speak of the devil, the door opens and Quinn is walking in with her short skirt swaying revealing her perfectly toned legs and smooth skin. Her top is tied at the bottom to show off her slender six pack underneath. I am awe struck even though I see her in a cheer leading uniform most days. This outfit was made for her body and i can't help but stare.

I quickly turn my head to stop staring or else this could get really uncomfortable and awkward. Why am I staring anyway? She is super attractive looking all the time thanks to hard work during the summer. There is a burning feeling in my abdominal area and I really want to turn back to her and enjoy it a while longer. What is wrong with me? This is my best friend Quinn! We are all really pretty girls; the prettiest in the 9th grade but I currently find myself unable to focus on anything but Quinn. I really don't like this feeling at all and I need to get rid of it soon; I shouldn't be like this. Of course I can appreciate when another girl looks good but never this full on.

The party is in full swing when we enter; gaining all the attention and more that we had hoped for. All the boys couldn't keep their eyes off us for a whole minute before we ventured further into the house; much to the relief of most of the other girls now arguing with their dates. Brittany and I both don't have dates, but we know by the end of the night that at least a couple of boys will be looking to have a go at us and we probably won't argue because of the alcohol we are planning to drink. Quinn is probably going to end up with Sean by the end of the night; probably congratulating him for his MVP performance in the game tonight. As we walk in the kitchen, there is a round of shots being set up; the best way to start a party in my opinion.

"Hey Lopez! Are you joinin' in or whut?" A drunken sophomore shouts at me even though I am right beside him.

"You know I never say no to a drink!" I wink at him and he is pouring shots for Quinn, Brittany and I when the man of the hour walks in.

"Hey Quinn, are you going to give me my celebration kiss yet?" Sean smiles stupidly at her; I see he has had a few beers before we arrived.

"Well who else would you get one from?" She laughs and runs over to him and they starting half making out in front of us, disgusting.

I am glad that my shot is ready now because I cannot watch their hopeless flirting sober. I turn back and Quinn seems to have left me and Britt on our own again and it is really getting annoying. It is like she doesn't want to be seen with us because her boyfriend is here; he isn't even her boyfriend because "they are taking things slow"! I don't know what it is but my chest gets sore just seeing them close together and I would love to just slap the stupid smile off his face sometimes. Everything he says or does really gets on my nerves and i don't like him at all. Maybe it is because he is a year older than us and is more popular than us, and he makes Britt and me Quinn's second choice. Has she never heard of "Chicks before Dicks" or "Friends are forever and boys are whatever"?

Brittany soon leaves to go dance with the drooling boys once more and I am left with my shots. I am really getting a strange sense of Déjà vu tonight. The moment I feel some guy come up behind me and ask me to dance I don't argue. I have earned myself a reputation for 'never saying no'; so why should I break it just because my friends have left me. That actually gives me a better reason to get wasted and sleep with some random guy. He just feels an attraction to me and he wants to act on it. Why should I stop him if no one else is going to? This is why I now find myself under some guy, in a stranger's house feeling absolutely empty inside.

**A/N2: Thanks for reading and please share your thoughts by reviewing :) they make my day! Sorry for the whole self pity party at the end! Any criticisms/ideas for the story are welcome! Sorry for the two long notes but I need to express me thanks to you readers. Should there be a Brittana friend scene soon to make Quinn jealous enough to forgive her? (because i know how you guys like Jealous!Quinn)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( I am just borrowing characters and some story lines.**

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for not updating in three days! It turns out I actually have a life outside of writing fanfics! this is an extra long chapter to apologise! **

Quinn's P.O.V

Friday night was one of the best and worst nights of my life so far. It was so great because I spent lots of time with Sean drinking to the team's victory which he was a giant part of. It was all going so well and then he did something unexpected (well actually Brittany said it should have happened earlier; but it was unexpected for me okay). It was really surprising but I was overwhelmed with happiness; he asked me to be his girlfriend. It was the best moment of my life (not including making my first best friend because that was more memorable than anything). It was also the worst because I had no idea what to do; I was rendered speechless, and that is hard to do these days. It got really awkward as I realised that I hadn't answered him after a minute of silence so I just nodded my head and smiled at him.

He was so happy with my response he lifted me and spun me around; causing me to feel nauseas because of the alcohol. We kissed basically the whole time afterwards until I had to go home. My mom made me go to some church event yesterday to raise money for some poor people. Santana and Brittany disappeared into the crowds last night as soon as we arrived so I haven't seen them since Friday. It is kinda weird not seeing them every day because we normally do everything together on the weekends. I know I have been occupied by... other things lately but it is no reason to stop hanging out at the weekends when we don't need to pretend we are something we are not.

Santana and Brittany's relationship confuses me a lot because they are extremely close physically and I know for a fact that Santana isn't one to have her personal space invaded easily. She just seems to forget about everyone else when Brittany is with her; including me as well. They are with each other constantly (with or without me) and they tell each other everything. I have never had friends before Santana and Brittany but I have always observed different types of friendships; whether they are fake ones just for popularity or real ones who have each others' backs. I feel that Santana and my relationship is more the fake one lately since Brittany has come and they are just using me for my extreme popularity status.

My head is really messed up lately and I need a break away from all this; somewhere where I can just think clearly with no distractions. Just to think about my life outside of school because that is all I seem to focus on these past two months; school work, Cheerios and my popularity. I am just going to end up as one of those people who have so much potential in High school then goes bust and doesn't know what to do after they graduate. All my 'friends' will leave and I will have nothing to do with my life. That is why I need to know if Santana and Brittany are just using me or if they are really my friends. Of course I am leaning more to the using me because they haven't spoken to me in two days.

I need to go to Santana and I's secret spot; it is the one place where I can think but still feel safe and that I still have someone who believes in me. Even if Santana wasn't speaking the truth when she said all that, I am just going to hope with all my strength she was. I wouldn't be here if she hadn't taken me under her wing and explained to me how to be popular. She will always be special to me even if she forgets me and goes off with Brittany. I will still feel safe when I am with her; I will still feel a warmth in my heart when she talking to me; I will always remember how I felt when she held me when I was down and helped me up off the ground. She made me feel like a new person; so much happier and better than before. I don't care if saying all this about my friend is weird; it is how I feel about Santana because she is my best friend and always will be to me.

I know if I ever said that out loud she would take it strangely but I don't mean it like that. I just feel so close to her because of what she has done for me as my best friend; but that is all she is. A girl being more than your friend is a sin and just plain uncomfortable. It was the way my father brought me up and if he believes that then so do I. I would never consider any girl like that, especially Santana because of our friendship. My parents are not even at home today; they dropped me off after going to church then left to go to some event for the adults of the Christian community. They will never even know if I have left the house and they probably won't care. Sure, they adore me now because I am popular and pretty but they will never love me like Frannie. I may as well accept it because it is too late for them to love me but I will always love and respect them; it is in the commandments so I will always love them even if it is never returned.

The walk to the park is not that long so I can spend most of the day there without worrying about being late home. It is getting colder now being into November and Thanksgiving coming up soon. Frannie is visiting with her fiancé for the weekend so no doubt that will be fun for me. She hasn't seen me since my transformation even though Dad told her all about it. The park is quite empty for a Sunday afternoon; all the kids must be having their Sunday lunch around this time. It will be much easier to concentrate on my thoughts without the distant scream and shouts of the children in the distance. I finally reach the little opening to the area of trees after the short walk through the park. It must look quite strange to everyone else for someone to just walk through two trees and disappear for hours.

There is a rustle of leaves ahead of me coming from the giant oak. Hopefully it is just a squirrel, because it would be a shame if someone had found this area as well. It would ruin the whole point of coming here if I knew other people came here often. While fixing my coat I look over at the oak and my jaw basically hits the ground. How did I not expect to see this here when I heard the noise; a light giggle, the rustle of leaves and hushed whispering? The only other person i knew came here often was Santana; but it seems that she has found someone else to keep her company here. Oh no, they are looking right at me now and are completely away of my presence in front of the tree.

"Hey Quinn, how do you know about this place? Did Sanny show you as well? It is so cool here; don't you think?" Of course, the one person that Santana had to bring to _our _spot was Brittany. She is smiling at me with her huge 100 watt grin while Santana is too busy trying to avoid eye contact. Well too bad for her that I want some answers and i will be getting the now.

"Hi Brittany! Of course it was _Santana_ who showed me this place. I always come here to read and think in peace." But i won't be getting any of that now; I should just leave.

"You know what? I think I will just go home and leave you two alone to your gossiping about everyone; I'll see you in school tomorrow!" I am walking away now trying to not allow my anger to show but I am fuming.

"Quinn, wait! You can stay if you want; we are not stopping you!" oh Santana that was the wrong move. If you had of kept your mouth shut it would have saved you from my terror but it is too late now.

"No I won't wait Santana because you two are stopping me from being here. I wouldn't have even entered your heads if i hadn't come here to feel like I had friends! The fact that there is a 'we' here is ten times worse! What happened to "_We can name this place 'Santana and Quinn's secret spot'? We can come here whenever we need a friend."_? I needed a friend because you and Brittany haven't spoken to me properly in about a week. This was supposed to be our sanctuary and you bring other people here? I don't need time here to think if i even have friends anymore because you just confirmed that I don't!"

I am screaming at her; letting all my tension and anger out because of what she has done. She has destroyed the terms of where we built our friendship; do i mean anything to her at all? She looks scared but mainly guilty; she should be though because she has done one of the worst things imaginable (besides telling everyone about Lucy). I can now feel the warm water streaming down my face; I have let out all of the anger and now I am left with all the hurt. I am just going home now because it isn't worth the fight anymore. They can go back to being best friends, messing about in their new secret place; I will just pretend I don't matter anymore and stay in my bed because I don't need to clear my head after witnessing this.

Santana's P.O.V

"No I won't wait Santana because you two are stopping me from being here. I wouldn't have even entered your heads if i hadn't come here to feel like I had friends! The fact that there is a 'we' here is ten times worse! What happened to "We can name this place 'Santana and Quinn's secret spot'. We can come here whenever we need a friend."? I needed a friend because you and Brittany haven't spoken to me properly in about a week. This was supposed to be our sanctuary and you bring other people here? I don't need time here to think if i even have friends anymore because you just confirmed that I don't!"

What have I done? This is my entire fault for being a stupid jealous bitch. Quinn is now crying and running away from our secret spot that I abused. She is completely right about it all except that she does have friends; I am her friend but I just haven't acted like one lately. I let some stupid little insecurities and jealousy get in the way of our friendship and that was wrong of me. I can't let her walk away from this now because I know she is stubborn and won't talk to me again about any of this. She will just ignore me and we will never get back what we had; I cannot let any of that happen because she is my best friend (well I hope so anyway).

"Brittany you have to leave now, I am sorry but I shouldn't have brought you here after feeding the ducks. Can you just go home and I will see you before Cheerios practice tomorrow?" I whisper to Brittany because I can't let her interfere with me and Quinn again right now.

"Sure Sanny, thank you for taking me anyway! I will go now so you can find Quinn and we will all be friends again." She smiles and runs off in the direction of her house. This is why I like being so close with Brittany; she is so understanding and easy to be around.

Right now I need to find Quinn and fix all this like Brittany said. I hope she hasn't gone too far because she would never let me into her house in this state. All I need is a few minutes to explain everything and then I will leave her alone to think about even trying to forgive me. I really hope she does let me explain because I am not just running through the park looking for anyone. She was the first person I ever really opened up to, apart from mi hermano, and she means something to me. I cannot believe I actually may have just through all that away by taking Brittany to our spot. It was stupid of me to think that she wouldn't need to go there given what has happened this past two months.

There is no sign of her anywhere so she must have put Coach Sylvester's and my training to good use and ran back to her house. She left about five minutes ago so she is probably there already. I am sending her a text to ask her even though I am already running to Dudley road now. I just wish she is there because in the state she was in when she left, anything could have happened to her. She hasn't texted me back and I can see from the bottom of the street that her parents are not in. She has to be in because I don't know where else she would go. She still doesn't really go anywhere in Lima except Britt's house, the park, BreadstiX and the school. She could have gone to Sean's but i don't know where that is. Her house looks deserted but I can see the light coming from under her blind in her room. At least I know she is safe but now my next task is trying to get her to let me in.

"Quinn! Can I talk to you please? I will only be five minutes then I will go if you want!" I shout up to her open bedroom window because I know she can hear me. There is a long silence so I try again and again.

"Please Quinn, let me explain it all!"

"Go away Santana, you don't need to explain. I knew you were using me the whole time!" At least I got a response so I know she heard me. I try the door to see if she locked it when she came in; I am in luck as it is on the latch. I know I shouldn't barge into her house but it is the only way she will listen to what I have to say; she is really stubborn when she wants to be. I find her room pretty quickly because the house is kind of like mine inside and out. The door has no lock on it so this will be pretty easy.

"Santana! What the hell? You can't just break into me house?!" She looks surprised; she really shouldn't be because she knows how persistent I can be.

"Quinn, I just need to talk to you. It will literally take five minutes of me explaining then I will leave. I never meant to hurt you by taking Brittany to our spot; I was just being extremely stupid.

"No arguments there. Okay Santana, you have five minutes."

"Okay umm, I really wasn't expecting that answer." I look at her and she has her head down while sitting on the bed. She has tear stains on her face but she is still beautiful. I am the worst friend in the world for making her like this.

"The thing is Quinn, I am a jealous bitch; simple as that. I thought that I would be the most popular girl in 9th grade but it is clearly you. You have the best leadership skills and all the boys go after your true beauty. I have to work hard to get people to notice me but it just happens for you. And I am jealous of that." I look to her for reassurance but she still ahs her head down in thought.

"I don't know what I did to make you mad at me and ignore me for a while at school; but I am sorry for it. I also ignored you because I was jealous of you and Sean; even though I don't like him because you are too good for him. I will still support you though because that is what friends are supposed to do. Obviously I haven't been much of a friend lately because I ignored you and went off with Brittany and Puck, but I really do love being your friend and I don't want to throw it all away because of some jealousy Quinn." She still hasn't looked at me and I am now incredibly nervous of what she is thinking about.

"Santana don't you think you already have thrown it away? You ignored me and made me feel alone in a crowd of people. You took Brittany to our spot knowing that I still went there most days. Thank you for supporting Sean and I because it isn't up to you who I date. But I was really hurt when you went and slept with Puck; you ignored me for a whole week; you and Brittany got closer as we got further away and I didn't know what to do. Sean was the only one there for me so I went with him. You and Brittany made me jealous because it is like what we used to have before High school and i do want it back. I just don't think it can be the same again..."

She looks more defeated than when she was crying in my arms as Lucy and it is heartbreaking. I can't believe she will give up like this, especially because I was the one who caused it all. She was jealous of Britt and I and I pushed her away even more; how stupid can you get? I led her into Sean's arms because I was distant and jealous. She felt alone and just needed a place to feel safe and like she had a friend who has her back. I took advantage of that and ruined her safe place by taking Brittany there; the girl she is jealous of.

"I am really and truly sorry for ever making you feel alone again and like no one was your friend. I promised you i would have your back and I didn't. I made you go in a full circle and feel like you were Lucy again. The way you are looking now breaks my heart because it is my entire fault. You deserve all the friends in the world and I made you doubt your first friendship. But believe me it is a true relationship we have. I don't just follow you around because of your popularity because you are much more than that. I am really sorry about Brittany; she is special to me and we are really close. But you Quinn, you are the most important person in my life at the moment."

I sit down right beside her, just inches away from her face, and take her hands again like that time in the park. She is crying again but I have to carry on and get it all out.

"You are so special to me; I opened up to you for the first time since mi hermano. I felt like what we did together was real and not just because I was popular and you wanted what I had. I was jealous and lonely because I was losing you to Sean so I had sex with Puck. It was the second biggest mistake of my life; the first being making you cry. I don't know what it is Quinn but I just feel connected to you in some way and I don't want to lose you. Sure Brittany will be there for me and she understands me but she isn't you."

"Santana, you really have to mean it before I can forgive you. You really did hurt me but you will always be special to me. You helped me become who I am now and I will be eternally grateful. You were my first real best friend and I don't want to lose you. There is a connection between us even though we have only known each other a couple of months. We are best friends who know each other and should be always together."

"I know Quinn, but I lost that along the way. It was so stupid of me but I never did it because I hated you or anything. I do mean it Quinn; I want to go back and be the two best friends that everyone looks up to. I won't let anyone come between our friendship again because it means so much to me. I just need you to forgive me Quinn, please?"

I look into her eyes when saying it; I am pleading with her because I wouldn't be the same without her. I haven't been myself since we started arguing and I can't believe I let it go this far. She is just looking at me; searching my face for a hint of honesty and genuine apology. I don't know when it started but there is now tears coming down my face. I know that I am not that good an actor to fake crying because I hardly ever do cry. This is how I know myself that Quinn a significant part of my life and I can't lose her. She is still looking at me wither her glassy hazel eyes, which are a lot darker than I have ever seen them , and her mask is out the window because there is so much emotion showing on her face. I just need her to say she will forgive me; that is all I will need and i will change for her.

"I will forgive you Santana, but you have to promise me that you will stick by me because I don't want to be without you as my best friend. I need you in my life Santana whether I like it or not. We make the perfect team and I am not letting some emotions, however strong they are, get in the way of that."

She is now smiling at me with her perfect dimples and I know that it is real. She is now hugging me and I actually cannot believe she has forgiven me. It feels so right being back as her friend again. I will stick by my words and never abandon her again. I have to hear her say that she forgives me again because it seems so unreal.

"So you forgive me Quinn?"

"Of course Santana, it is what best friends do, right?"

She is smiling at me again and my heart is literally doing flips. I feel really weird for feeling like this but I can't contain any of it because this is one of the happiest moments of my life. Quinn is forgiving me and we are going to go back to being best friends again. Nothing can ruin this moment now; my world seems complete. My heart is still doing flips while I pull out of her hug and look at her face again. There is happiness written all over it; especially in her beautiful eyes. Her whole face may be a bit red from all the crying but it is lighting up with joy. I know that my face looks the same because this is not a moment where I can hide my emotions like I usually do.

We are sitting looking at each other on the edge of her bed and I really have no idea what to say. I am overcome with my emotions and I just don't know what to do. We are just looking at each other but it will never be weird between us; even if it would look weird to others. She is looking like a goddess with her hair flowing down her side and her smile lighting up every inch of her face. I know I probably shouldn't think these things about my best friend but I don't care in this moment. Brittany does it all the time so why couldn't I? I could even kiss her right now and not really care because I am just too happy to think about anything else. Wait, hold on why would I even want to kiss her; she is a girl who happens to be my best friend?

_Because she is the prettiest girl you have ever seen, even though she was crying; she just forgave you for blowing her off; she has the most gorgeous pair of lips you have ever seen, which form the most heavenly smile ever that make your heart do flips in your chest._ Okay this is seriously weird now; since when did my head think all this about Quinn? But before I can even answer that my body takes over and is slowly moving forward to close the small gap that has been between us since I sat down. Why is this happening? I cannot seriously feel this way about a girl; especially Quinn! I can't seem to stop myself though so I will just go with it.

My lips are now connected to hers and are moving slowing against them. It has given me the chance to say everything that I couldn't; how thankful I am that she forgave me; how I will never leave her again; how I will always have her back no matter what and she will always be meaningful to me. This actually feels so right and one hundred times better than a hug. Her lips are so soft and are easily adjusting to my movement. Hold up, adjusting to my movement? She is actually kissing me back; Quinn Fabray is actually kissing me back! If I wasn't overcome with joy before I definitely am now. She is moving in sync with me and we fit together perfectly. She tastes of her tears and even though this is perfect; I will never be the cause of these again. I love her and I will always stick by her forever. Wait, _love_? I can't think that about Quinn, she is my best friend; I have to get out of here now!

"I, uh, I have to go now! I'll see you at practice tomorrow! Tell Sean I said hey!" I disconnect our lips abruptly and run out of her room and out the door; slamming it locked behind me.

**A/N2: Umm so what did you think? This was really long and hard to write :( I don't know if I did the moment justice or not. Please review and tell me what you think because it will be great inspiration for the next chapters. There are many ways to go with this so tell me what you think! P.S thanks for all the follows & favourites and sorry for the mistakes and the cliffhanger.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( I am just borrowing characters and some story lines. **

Quinn's P.O.V

_"So you forgive me Quinn?"_

_"Of course Santana, it is what best friends do, right?"_

_Santana pulls out of the hug and beams at me. I smile right back at her because this is a perfect moment. Everything is back on track; I have my best friends back, I have the perfect boyfriend and I am really popular. I know I look horrible and I must have big red blotches on my face from crying, but I can't bring myself to care. Santana may have betrayed me but she did everything in her power to come and talk to me about it; she even broke into my house. I respect her for that and I will always look up to her; she was the one person who really cared enough to help me when I needed it the most. I honestly don't know what my life would be like without her; I would have never become who I am now and I don't think I would have ever been as happy as I am now. _

_We are finally back together as best friends because we have lost our way since September. I guess it was a good idea to get it all out now because Santana is more stubborn than me to admit that she is wrong, and that is something. We are just sitting here watching every movement each other make. I can physically see the cogs in her head trying to work something out but I cannot think of anything that she would need to work out. She seems to be conflicted by something and like she is fighting herself. It is really strange to watch something like this because I don't really know what is going to happen now because I can see Santana doesn't either._

_The next moment I find out exactly what happens next. Something I would have never guessed to happen judging on what I know about Santana. Her lips are moving against mine with such passion but sensitivity as well. I really don't know what to do because it feels so good, twelve times better than any kiss from Sean, but this is a kiss from a girl. This should never happen in the world. Anyone who thinks this is right is crazy and a sinner. But I can't bring myself to fight her so I just give in. As soon as I give into her, Santana pulls away from the bed like she had been burned._

_"I, uh, I have to go now! I'll see you at practice tomorrow! Tell Sean I said hey!"_

The only thing I remember from after that point was a few (read: floods of) tears and drifting into a slumber after I heard the front door open and close, signalling my parents arrival home. I woke up the next day with the plan already to go to practice. All I had to do was ignore the fact that anything other than a make-up happened and I should be fine. Just act like everything is fine and I am properly loved up with my new boyfriend Sean. We walked in together and made sure everyone knew we are properly together now; it only made us more popular. People feared us even more because we were two very popular people and now we had joined forces.

I haven't really had time to dwell on what happened on the Sunday night. I have been too busy trying to sort things out with Sean and keep my popularity intact. I really don't want to spend a lot of time thinking about it either because I know that once an idea has made its way into my brain it will stay there until it is proven wrong. I can never bring myself to shut things out of my head; of course people are easy to block out, words and thoughts not so much. Santana will probably be like me and not think too much about it because it was an intense moment and we will both never quite understand a lot about what really happened in those few seconds. I won't deny that it was horrible and I want to erase the memory but it just wasn't right in everyone else's mind and that is all that really matters anymore.

Thanksgiving is tomorrow and everything is going just great if you are a Fabray. If you are a Fabray, the holidays mean one thing; a family gathering. This was working out incredibly for my parents because the prodigal daughter would be returning with her fiancé to show off her perfect Fabray lifestyle. It's not that I don't love Frannie; it is just that our parents love her more and I never got any attention when I was a child. It seems like my dad is trying to cram it all in now before I am eighteen because he never took me on as part of the family once I turned seven and it was obvious I didn't have many perfect 'Fabray' genes.

Of course my popularity, cheer leading spot and perfect grades will give them something to brag about me for once so it might not turn out that bad. Everyone knows to call me Quinn now because my dad made it very clear that there was no longer a Lucy Fabray; not that there ever really was one, I was just Lucy. I have actually never heard anyone call me Lucy for over four months now, ever since that first day in the park with Santana. I have never had the courage to go back to that spot in the park since earlier this month; I probably won't because that day brings back too much confusion. I don't ever want to talk about the events of that day until the words are actually forced out of my mouth.

Santana and I made a silent agreement in the locker rooms to never bring it up again. It was just one of the ways our relationship worked; we only had to give each other a look and we understood perfectly. Brittany is completely oblivious to the events of that day as well. There was no point in telling her about our argument; we just told her we made up and moved on from it. That wasn't a lie because we did move on from something but I'm actually not quite sure what. Like I said, we are never going to talk about it unless one of us turns crazy. Santana seems to be okay with it all but she has been acting differently lately.

She is a lot more vicious with her words and actions and actually cannot wait for our orders and just throws Slushees at the losers without any warning. They are a lot more terrified of her and her reputation is always changing to worse and she is definitely someone you do not mess with at all. She is a lot closer to Brittany these days and she doesn't really talk to me a lot unless it is to make fun of someone during the boring classes like Geography and French. I guess it is better that way because nothing has ever been awkward for us before and I definitely do not want it to be. She is my best friend no matter what she thinks; it probably will never change unless something big happens.

Santana's P.O.V

Thanksgiving is a time to be grateful for what you have and the great times you have had with your family. That was not the cause this Thanksgiving in my house. Papi had to work all day, so he was tuck in the hospital waiting for people to come in after they get too drunk or injure themselves during a big family gathering (you would be surprised how many people actually do this). Of course Mami, being the wonderful wife she is, took him in a home-cooked turkey dinner that only Mami and I got to enjoy together. It was maybe a twenty minute meal and then she decided to head out to the hospital and spend most of the day out somewhere more important than at home. She didn't arrive back to around ten at night so I was alone for most of the day.

It really helped me understand why people actually were so nasty to others. What I don't understand is how people can actually go through life not wanting to punch people in the face and not hating anyone for what they have done. I would say that on some occasions Mami has actually done some things that have made me hate her for a while. But she is the woman who gave birth to me so I can't quite bring myself to full on hate her; most of the time i just don't let our paths cross. It was quite easy for me on Thanksgiving because she left me and acted like I didn't exist. I wouldn't be surprised if she felt the same way about me that I do to her. I would be more surprised if she actually did love me as much as she pretends she does.

Most of my Thanksgiving holidays were spent with Brittany and her family. They are the most welcoming and loving people I have ever met. I guess it all comes down to genes in the end; but that doesn't really work for me and my parents. Her little sister is basically a miniature version of Brittany. She is so hyperactive and jumps everywhere she goes. Brittany only acts like that when she is super excited but her sister was treated like that was normal. Maybe I am sort of glad that my family don't really pay a lot of attention to me; unless it could harm any reputation of some kind. The house was still on a holiday high and we played games and talked about Christmas together. I was invited to go back during the Christmas holidays because I was such a good influence on Britt. But I am going back to mi abuela's to spend the Christmas break; there is a Lopez family gathering and we are having a party for mi abuela's 70th birthday.

I didn't really see Quinn much during the holidays, except for that time where Brittany invited us both over to her house for our usual sleepover weekends. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just a normal night in with my friends. I still hadn't dealt with a lot of the tension between us and it definitely was quite obvious we were not ourselves. Quinn was being Quinn and that isn't normal at Brittany's house. She is normally a much kinder version; more like Lucy than at any other time I have seen her. I know that Brittany could tell something was up but she didn't voice her concern. I was pretty much the same as always but not as relaxed as I should be around Brittany. There seems to be more annoying Quinn than there is me and I should really ask her sometime if it is too weird to not talk about it.

I think talking will always make thing worse. Once you add feelings to things they get so much harder and I tend not to cope very well. I am quite awkward like that; I do get one thing from my parents I guess. After me and Quinn made up and she forgave me that night, she didn't go against it. She acted normal around me in school and I was just her friend again; there were no arguments. I was glad for that because I know that not being friends with Quinn is not good for me; popularity wise and personally too. She keeps me grounded when I get into arguments, when Brittany is just not enough to keep me back. But then, once she calms me, she will personally take the problem into her own hands. Our trio has actually become that well known in the school that we have a name; the Unholy Trinity. It fits us perfectly, except for the fact that Quinn is actually really holy. She is different from Brittany and I but that is what makes us all go together great. Quinn and I are actually more like allies in a sense; not a lot like best friends. There is a small difference in the two and I wish I could find it.

Everything has changed since the summer but I am not sure if it for the better or worse. I do still have a best friend, but it is not the one I made during the summer. I am not the most popular, but I still have a killer reputation (literally). I know from these first few months of High school that my life is going to change extraordinarily. It will certainly be an exciting time but there are always downs that come with the ups. I just can't quite work out what they are going to be just yet. I know that Brittany and Quinn will play a huge part in all of this; along with Puckerman and Frankenteen because they have seemed to have made their way up to the top along with us, only we are much hotter. Puck and I still have the occasional hook up after a party or when we both need someone company but I don't think we will ever be serious. He is just too big a man whore to stay with one girl and i can't prove that I am the committed type either.

There is something that connects the five of us in some way; like we are meant to be friends with each other so we can each help each other realise who we are and what we have planned for our futures. We will always have the connections, some maybe a lot stronger than others, but I have a feeling that we are fated to be together as a group. I know the Unholy Trinity will always be together, on the Cheerios or off; popular or some bitchy losers; or just three ordinary girls. But I know that the latter is never going to happen; we are not just _three ordinary girls_ we are actually meant to be the Unholy Trinity for a reason.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and it would be great if you reviewed. I hope you were not disappointed by the lack of emotion in this chapter but it will be coming up very soon. Some questions will be answered and feelings will definitely be addressed whether Santana likes it or not. Everything happens for a reason! Any ideas/ criticisms are welcome :) I love to read reviews and it would be amazing if it got to 50 one day! Thanks for all the follows and favourites!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( I am just borrowing characters and_ some_ story lines!**

**A/N: Okay just clearing a few things up here: QUINNTANA is endgame, no doubt about that. Brittany is Santana's best friend in this; nothing more or less. She is no threat to Quinn but only Santana is aware of it. Sean is a good boyfriend in public but... Extra points to anyone that can work it out! **

Quinn's P.O.V

I can't believe that I actually really wanted to join cheer leading; what was I thinking? Coach Sylvester has made us practice outside in the freezing cold for these past three months in the ice and snow. She said "it would teach us self control and make us less sloppy" but there hasn't been a decrease in the amount of insults she shouts at us. It is only two weeks away from Regionals and she has made us come to practice twice a day, five times a week. It wouldn't be that hard on most of the older girls but many of the underclassmen are the flyers who have to be technically perfect.

I have never trained so hard in my life; it wasn't even as bad as when me and Santana just started running and I still was overweight. I have zero time for any social events or parties because I am either doing school work or training with the Cheerios. It hasn't been as bad now because it is the start of February and the dull winter feeling is starting to pass. Dull is not the word to describe this winter though. Absolutely nothing exciting happened and the weather was the worst in twenty years. Normally when you think of snow it is pure white and shiny; this snow was slushy and grey and just set the mood for the whole season.

It is not like I would have hung out with any of my friends during this winter because I'm actually not sure if I have any at the moment. Sure I have Brittany and Santana but they never act the same way around me as they do each other. I feel like I'm interrupting their friendship by always being around them. They both have not treated me the same since I became so popular in the first week of school. It is like they are scared to talk to me because they think they will get a Slushee in the face.

I know for a fact that Santana is not scared of me at all. She is the angry, bitchy one of our trio and she makes it known to all who cross her. Not that anyone has since they heard about what she had done to Ryan Nash when he spilled his food on her in the cafeteria. She is definitely not scared of anyone in the school; except Coach Sylvester because she scares everyone in this school. She may not be afraid of me but I know she is afraid of how she acts around me when we are alone. She is a completely different Santana; the one who helped me before school; and she is scared that everyone will see who she really is.

The thing that really irritates me is that I don't even think she knows who she is anymore. She leads a double life but soon it is going to catch up with her and she is going to have to choose. I know exactly what she is experiencing because I have gone through the same doubt in myself just a few months ago. I have made my decision and I know I want to be the Head cheer leader and prettiest girl in school. Nothing will stop me from getting this; even if the other part of me is screaming at me for abandoning myself.

It will be better if I do just play the part of the popular Head cheerleader with the perfect jock boyfriend; even if I don't feel anything towards the sport. It will always have a better outcome than what I really want to be. I don't always want the spotlight on myself but I have to obsess with something to take my mind off the sins and ugly thoughts going through my head. I have a popular boyfriend and a high cheerleading status; I shouldn't want anything more but I do.

My High school life is actually so similar to what I went through in Middle school. I was constantly being whispered about in Middle school and people didn't talk to me face to face. It is the exact same here at McKinley. When I walk down the hall no one dares to make eye contact with me or speak to me, unless I acknowledge them first. I am often the centre of many gossip stories; which none are actually true because I no longer have the time to go out drinking on school nights and hook up with sleazy guys from the bar. It is so weird that the two edges of the social ladder are so alike in multiple ways.

I never really had any friends until I moved to Lima and it is basically the same here; except everyone wants something from me, even Sean. He has been looking to press on the past few nights that I have actually seen him; when I am not exhausted from a two hour Cheerios practice. The football season has ended and he doesn't really know what to do with himself. I am like his only source of enjoyment and happiness; except his Xbox and Call of Duty like every other teenage boy. I haven't really had any time with him in the last week or so but Valentine's Day is coming up so we will definitely have time for each other then.

Sean is a great boyfriend and he does treat me well in school. It is when we are alone that it gets a bit awkward for me. We make out and stuff but he sometimes gets grumpy when we stop because it gets too heated and before he loses control. I do like him but I'm not sure it is like it is supposed to be. Your first love is someone who you would do anything for them; compliment them and stick by them; trust them with your life and know every small detail about their life. I know Sean and I are nothing like that; I only think we are together because of the pressure of the school and because we are both popular.

I am not really experienced in any of this sort of stuff but I just know I don't want to be with him like that. He is special to me because he was my first kiss but I never really felt any love towards him; it is more adoration of his popularity status. I just feel that our relationship is more one sided than anything. We act like a proper couple but that is all I ever seem to be doing; act out my life. I know it is safer that way or to quote Santana "it is better without feelings" (but not in the same context as her; I am not that good an actress).

I am still not sure where I stand with Santana because we have definitely not been as close since our kiss. It is just not a door I want to open because everything will literally fall out. My whole new life will just fall apart and it has only just started. Santana has this attitude where you never quite know what she is feeling; she is way more guarded than me. I just wish we were still as close as we were before the whole idea of popularity and boyfriends kicked in. We are only 15 years old; time feels like it is going too fast. I just want a few more years to really work out my life because I don't think I am ready to be one of those people who show so much potential in High school then fall on their ass once they graduate.

I would love to be close to Santana again but I don't think I can not feel awkward when I am around her. Brittany and Santana are so easy going and relaxed and I am jealous of them. When we were together before school it was so easy to just sit and feel safe with each other. But now, we are too focused on other things and our lives run right by each other. It seems like Santana and Brittany spend all their time together and have fun by themselves. I only see them in classes and Cheerios practices now.

I know that it is my fault for pushing them away sometimes as well. I just don't know what to do sometimes. They are so comfortable by themselves and I don't want to be in a place where I am not welcome. I already experienced it every day when I was Lucy and it is horrible to not feel accepted. That is all I ever want to feel like but I honestly don't know how to get a balance. One minute I am the biggest loser in the school and no one wants to talk to me. And then the next, people avoid me just as much because I am that 'terrifying' because Miss Sylvester actually likes me. They all hate me either way; popular cheerleader or a loser.

Santana, Brittany and Sean are the only people I know who do not hate me. Sean is my boyfriend so he sort of can't hate me whether he wants to or not. Brittany is just too innocent and loving to even try and hate anyone. Santana definitely does hate people; there is a long list of people just waiting to be attacked by a Slushee each morning because of her hatred towards them. She holds no bars when it comes to feelings like anger and hatred; it is when certain other feelings come up that she blanks you completely.

She can't possibly hate me because if she did she would have told my secret to everyone a long time ago and I would be ruined by now. She just distances herself from me for some reason that I don't really get. I know I do exactly the same thing but mine are because of a lot deeper reasons that would come up if I was to get close to her again. I just know that her feelings are locked away in a titanium box somewhere and she refuses to open up to anyone. The only thing I wish could happen right now is that Santana and I never changed and we always stayed best friends last year during school.

She still has my back and helps me to spread terror throughout McKinley and I have hers too. We are like the top bitches in the school and we stay together because we know we wouldn't be as powerful working on our own. The Unholy Trinity still stands and probably always will. We will only become more powerful as the years in High school go on. We fit together perfectly and balance each other's crazy out. Brittany would never be as calm and focused sometimes if Santana and I were not there to help her or protect her. Santana would have been suspended a few times if it weren't for Brittany and I who jumped in and pulled her out before she went 'all Lima Heights' on the vulnerable freshmen.

I would probably never have gotten anywhere without those two by my side and I will always be grateful for their help. Though Brittany might not understand it but she always kept me from going off on one altogether and just disregarding everyone because of my popularity. I will always feel close to her because she is such an amazing friend but not as close as Santana.

Santana is the one who was with me from the start and my first best friend. That goes a lot longer and is actually more important to me than my first kiss because it made me feel accepted for the first time in my life. I don't know what has happened between me and Santana but I know that it isn't normal for two friends or allies or whatever we actually are. Being friends with Santana is challenging but I wouldn't take back any of it because I actually got to know the girl behind the vicious words and Slushee facials.

I am not sure what I feel towards Santana and that scares me so much. It is actually worse than getting kicked off the Cheerios. Her life just confuses me and I just can't think straight when i am around her. I know I think of her as an amazing best friend because that is what she is; but there is something else. I really don't know how to describe it but it is like a longing for her comfort sometimes and then other times my chest tightens and hurts when I see her with Puck or Brittany and just having great fun without me. I used to be like her only source of enjoyment and I always was the one to make her laugh and smile properly. I just really miss that and I want to get it back; I just don't know how to get her attention.

**A/N2: Thanks for reading and please review if you can! It makes my whole day and I love to see the support. Any ideas/ criticisms are welcomed :) Question: can anyone tell what will happen with Sean? A big dramatic Valentine's Day coming up in the next chapter :) P.S If anyone would like to beta this story because I make mistakes (a lot) then please PM because I could do with some help. Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! I am just borrowing characters and some story lines. **

Santana's P.O.V

Valentine' day has to be the worst holiday ever. A bunch of love sick teenagers running around trying to get the 'perfect' gift for their boyfriend or girlfriend. The boys take the girls out for a romantic meal for two, with the hopes of getting past second base; or if she is really blind with her love for him, to get in her pants. I don't see the point in going all out on one person who you _love_ this month. It will only go so far though; most relationships go downhill after Valentine's Day so why do we bother?

It is even worse when you know everyone is going out on a date with someone special or even just staying in and being all couple-ly; and you are stuck in the house watching movies by yourself while your parents are out. Brittany has been asked out by some junior and who is she to decline. If they can make have fun during the date and after; she is hooked for like two weeks (which is a lot for any of Brittany's relationships). Quinn has obviously organised something with Sean tonight so she is ruled out as well. And lucky little Puckerman got himself some freshman twins so he will have a busy night planned; so I am all alone on Valentine's Day.

You ask how that is even possible. Well to be honest I don't really know the reason why either. I am the hottest piece of ass in McKinley and one of the only smoking Latinas in Lima. I think it is due to the fact that boys cannot really make up their minds if they want to hit on me or not. There is always a 50% chance that I will laugh in their face then kick their ass. I could be quite intimidating to a boy who likes his balls the way they are.

Mami has grounded me tonight anyway because I got a B- in a Chemistry test this week so I was not allowed to go out gallivanting this week. My parents are out showing off their perfect relationship in a fancy restaurant a few towns over. They are staying away for the whole weekend so i have the house to myself. I probably could just leave the house now and they would never know because I am just that badass. There is absolutely no point in it though because I would just be a loner walking around town by myself on tonight of all nights.

I really hate the ideas of couple anyway. I don't think I could ever be in a proper committed relationship like Quinn. People act so in love and it is sometimes actually painful to witness. My ideas of relationships is where you make out with guys and hook up with them once or twice and then just walk away with no feelings left hurt; I think it is the best kind. People who actually see people being vile in their couple say that they will never be like that when they find someone; but then they go and find a guy who says they look pretty and they are in love with them forever more. It is all kind of pathetic.

The word 'Love' is used too much these days and people don't actually mean what the word actually describes. People say that they _love_ you over the phone or internet but they could actually talk about you behind your back and not care about you at all. I don't give out love easily and many are aware of this; especially my parents. The only person I ever really showed real love to was to Eduardo. He loved me for who I was not what I did to make the family name look better. It is horrible not being able to see him anymore whenever I have a problem. His absence is a reason why I am so reserved with my feelings.

The first person to ever really open me up again was Quinn. She let me go back to the old Santana who actually cared about people and helped them as much as she could because she loved them. I do love Quinn and she is always going to be very special to me; the same with Brittany. She constantly reminds me of how you can go about life not caring what people think and being really kind to everyone. She makes me feel like I should be a better person towards others. It is Quinn who actually makes me want to be a better person.

There is something about her that draws me in to her and I love being around her. But I hardly ever see her now because of Sean and Cheerios practice. Any of her spare time is spent at cheer leading, doing school work in and out of school and with Sean. I have never really gotten over the fact that he basically took my best friend away from me and started the whole rift between us. I know it was also majorly my fault because I ignored her and didn't really seem to care what she did with her life but I always have since we first became proper friends at the park.

I have never regretted anything more in my life so far and I wish I could go back most days when I see Quinn in school or enjoying her time with Sean. Brittany has been a wonderful distraction from all the drama coming from that part of my life. I really thought she had hated me at some times during the last few months. Brittany is my best friend and she always will be. We are complete opposites but that is exactly why we work so well together.

Quinn and I are more alike and it causes a lot of arguments. If Brittany wasn't in the middle we would have not been speaking at this point in the year. Brittany can stop the arguments and fights but she cannot stop the feelings that are in the air between us. She can stop the tension but not the awkward looks or staring from a far. I have been caught staring just as many times as I have caught her. It is really weird with Quinn at the moment because I can normally tell what she is feeling even if she has the Fabray mask up. But lately she is a lot more reserved and I can't tell what is wrong.

Just while I am trying to remember what she has been like this past week my phone starts ringing from my pocket. I look up at the clock and see it is eleven o'clock. It must be my parents checking in on me to make sure I am behaving and staying in the house. They are strict like this and I was actually expecting this call earlier in the night but they must have been having too much fun to check up on me.

"Hello? " I answer the phone with not a lot of enthusiasm because of the time.

"S-santana? Are you in your house?" I hear a cracking voice on the other side of the phone but I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Quinn? What happened? What is wrong?"

"Um, can I come over to your house? I'll sneak in the back to avoid your parents." She sniffles after every three words and I know there is definitely something up with her.

"No need Q, I am by myself this weekend because my parents are out of town." I sigh at how bad that sounds out loud. "Come on over now sure."

"Thank you Santana; I knew I could count on you." She sighs sniffling again at the end.

"I would do anything for you Quinn. I mean it you are one of my best friends. I'm going to hang up now so you can get over here."

"Okay. I'll be there soon." I am then met with a ringing tone so I know that she is on her way.

Quinn's P.O.V

I am standing outside of Santana's door wondering what I am doing right now. Santana hasn't even spoken to me properly in about a month. I don't even know what I am going to say because I know how bad Santana is when it comes to feelings. But she was the only person who I knew would actually care enough to ask me what was wrong or even answer my phone call. I would have called Brittany but I knew she was out with some junior and she would definitely be busy around this time. I wasn't sure about Santana but I guess she had nothing planned tonight. How lucky was she to not deal with any drama.

I knock on the door anyway despite my inner thoughts battling each other; it seems my body has won this round.

"Quinn! I thought you were not coming!" Santana pulls me inside and quickly shuts the door. "Where were you?"

"I was at Sean's house so it was a longer walk than usual." I left it at that; not wanting to dive straight into it.

"Oh, well that explains it." Santana smiles sadly at me and sits me on her bed.

"So how was your Valentine's night?" I ask her trying to stall the conversation from returning to me.

"Lonely, and quite boring but I prefer it that way." She sits down beside me and looks me dead in the eyes. "Now Quinn, why don't you tell me why some of your make up is smudged on your face and there is red marks on your face."

"I knew that I couldn't keep you off topic for a while longer."

*FLASHBACK*

"_Would you like to come in for a while? My parents are still out somewhere." Sean had a big smile on his face and i couldn't say no to him. _

"_Yeah, that would be great." I followed him into his house and he told me to wait in the living room. I was in his house before so I knew some of my way around. _

"_Did you have fun tonight?" I ask him when he comes back with two glasses of cheap sparkling cider; clearly his not very good attempt at a classy drink._

"_Yeah it was great but it would have been so much better if we had just stayed here and done this."_

_He starts to kiss me and he tastes of the cheap cider. I kiss him back though it is hard because his lips are extra ruff from the sharp drink. He sticks his tongue straight in my mouth with no hesitation to get things heated quickly. The kiss is very passionate on his part but quite sloppy and is going all over my mouth area. Not a great Valentine's Day kiss for sure. My hands are secure around his neck so I can feel more relaxed as he starts to move his hands up and down my body. He doesn't even take any time to make me feel any good; this is all for his satisfaction. _

_This is the one thing that always got me about Sean. He is quite self-absorbed and doesn't particularly care about most other people. He always acted like he did but away from the public eye he is vain. His brown hair is always perfectly spiked but that doesn't just happen in the morning. He always talked about football and Cheerios and how good we were at cheering for him. He is the exact same when it comes to making out; all he cares mostly about is his needs. His hands are still roaming all over my body because he still cannot decide where to stop and relax. _

_I break the kiss for a moment because I need a breath. He sits back with a weird look on his face; it isn't one I am familiar with. I cannot tell what he is going to do because his face is changing emotion every so often. _

"_Do you not want to kiss me Quinn? Is that it?" _

"_What are you talking about Sean?" I am genuinely surprised at what he has said. _

"_Well, you just broke a great making out session and you have been really distant lately. You don't want to be my girlfriend anymore, do you?" He was not half shouting and this was so unlike him. What was he talking about? Of course I want to be his girlfriend; who wouldn't right? _

"_I needed this thing called air Sean; you kind of need it after kissing someone with passion. And you know how bad Coach has been training us for Regionals. None of this is my fault." I was really confused by all this; one minute we were making out the next we are heavily arguing. _

"_Well, how would you know Quinn? Are you cheating on me? Of course you are you are Quinn Fabray; you don't care about anyone. You are blaming this on me so obviously I haven't been enough for you and you have been getting it somewhere else!" _

"_Of course I am not cheating on you Sean! I really like you and I wouldn't do that to you." I have tears in my eyes now because this whole thing is scary and I can't keep it all in. _

"_Well, Quinn. You can't cheat on me anymore because there is nothing to cheat on. We are finished okay? Just leave now please!" I stare at him with my mouth open for a few seconds but when he just turns away and goes to his room i know he isn't kidding. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK* _

I am in floods of tears as I recollect the night's events and fill Santana in. She has the same shocked expression I had before I left his house. She is silent for a moment and then gets up from the bed and starts pacing the floor. I watch her as she moves across the room, clearly thinking about something in depth. My head is spinning slightly from the cider as it is only kicking in now. I downed the glass before I left to numb the pain but it has clearly not worked. I will pay for it in the morning.

"So he just broke up with you then told you to get out of his house?" I nod and she stops pacing and sits down again.

"I will so kick his ass on Monday!" She says and it actually makes me smile for the first time tonight since Sean's house.

"You don't need to do that; I guess I deserved it. I kept him hanging on when I didn't really love him." I sigh and Santana takes me in a hug.

"Well, that is lucky for him then." She smiles at me and wipes one of my tears. I have a strange sense of Déjà vu and I don't think we should go down that path again.

"You are actually such a great friend S, I am sorry for treating you like dirt sometimes and ignoring you. I really do mean it this time." I smile at her and she has that familiar glint in her eyes when she isn't caring about anyone else in the world and what they think. She is the real Santana that I got to know over last summer and I haven't seen since.

"Thanks Q that means a lot. I am the one who should be apologising though. I was the one who got jealous and left you. I really do love you Quinn. We are best friends no matter what." I yawn loudly when she finishes and we both giggle.

"Here Quinn, put these on now." Santana throws me shorts and a tank top to wear to bed instead of a dress. I change quickly without even thinking about the other person in the room. I turn around and catch her staring; my light blush sets in and I start to giggle again. The cider really was quite strong for some cheap brand.

"Come on Q, lie down and get some sleep. You will feel a lot worse in the morning; trust me."

She pats the bed beside her and I slide in next to her. She instantly provides heat in the bed and I actually feel quit relaxed. I close my eyes and start to think about the whole break up and my eyes are starting to water again.

"Santana?" I whisper into the silence.

"Yeah Quinn?"

"Could you hold me tonight? I just don't want to feel alone. I can't when i am near you though."

"Of course I will Quinn. It is what best friends do right?" She asks the familiar question.

"Are you sure Santana because it doesn't feel like friends when I'm with you?"

"I am not sure Quinn but we can find out sometime in the future." She whispers back.

"I love you, Santana." I whisper as I look into her eyes for the first time. They are shining with tears.

"I know you do Quinn."

"But I really do-"She cuts me off with a light peck on the lips. It was simple but it was all I needed to feel safe again.

"I know."

**A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews/favourites/follows that I get everyday without fail. This chapter was really hard to write so I hope you can review to tell me what you think because I actually don't know :( Any criticisms/ideas are welcomed! P.S Please check out "I breath because of you" by Pikibear! I was the beta for the first chapter and it would be great if you guys supported it as well. It has a lot of potential. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( I am just borrowing characters and some story lines.**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but I was sort of stuck on this chapter. I have never been through a break up so I really didn't know how to write it so sorry again. More Quinntana interaction coming up soon :)**

Quinn's P.O.V

Valentine's Day taught me a lot of new things that I will use in the future. One: always keep your heart safe; _always. _I don't care if it is blatantly obvious that the other person will care for me and look after my every need; I will never let anyone come that close to me again after just a few parties together. I am not sure what Sean and I really were; it was like we were in two completely different books, never mind pages. He definitely did care about me and wanted to be my boyfriend but I am not sure that he went about it the right way.

Me, on the other hand; I didn't actually believe our relationship was as serious as he did. I think most people treated us like we were only in it for the popularity status; so naturally I believed them all. I care about Sean but just not in a strong relationship type way. He would be a great friend but I don't think he would like to be after what he thinks I did to him. He did go quite crazy that night but I don't quite remember all that happened. I know that he shouted at me and then I left his house; the rest of the night is a blur. I woke up in Santana's bed with a pounding headache beside to the smell of bacon cooking. She definitely is the best friend anyone could ask for in their time of need.

She did act quite strange the whole time I stayed at her house recovering from my hangover. She seemed a lot more distant but we were actually being close. She was deep in thought most of the time but she did provide me with someone who I could voice all my queries to. I am not really sad that Sean and I broke up; it was more the shock of it that got to me. Santana seemed uneasy when I talked about it but she still listened to every last detail that I could recall. Our trio has only gotten stronger since "The Break Up of the Year" as the creepy, nerdy blogger called it on his infamous blog about McKinley.

Santana and Brittany seem to be around a lot more and I am thankful that we are back on best friend terms again. Sean seemed to get in the way of our friendship and I don't want that to happen again anytime soon. I am focusing on our friendship and what I need for myself now; if Sean wants to get back together than that is his problem; I don't care about the thing we had anymore. You can't say that I never cared about what we had because I did care; just not in the way I should have. He was my first kiss; my first ever date; the first ever boy that treated me like a normal teenage girl; that was all I ever wanted in Middle school.

That has all changed now because I never felt that connection with him; it is hard to explain but there just wasn't anything special about what we were. We were just two popular people in the school who went out on dates and made out after school. People assumed that I was the one that broke up with him and I didn't know what to think; am I really that mean to people? Well except for that time I threw the Slushee in RuPaul's face and made almost all the underclassmen except for jocks and Cheerios get one each week since. That was an accident but it gave me so much power that I don't regret anything.

Santana and I are back to normal; properly this time, not just pretending to be. They is no awkwardness and we get on fine; with just a couple of small arguments but Brittany is always there to solve it all. She is my saving grace because I know that I would not be talking to Santana anymore if we didn't have Brittany with us. She and Santana are still extremely close but I know that Santana doesn't like her anymore than what she does me; we are all best friends; we are all equal. That is how we see it; we started together and we will always stick by each other.

I actually think that Brittany is good for Santana; she brings out the best in her (at least when we are not in public); it is like she doesn't care about her reputation anymore when she is with her because she knows that Brittany won't judge her. I know that I will never judge Santana but I am not sure that she thinks the same. She never judged me while I was still fat and nerdy so why should I judge her for anything? She is respectful of me and always has my back during school and when cheerleaders try to mouth off about me (that is still happening and is really annoying; Coach Sylvester likes me get over it!)

Sometimes it is like she believes that I am superior to her and that she has to do what I say. Santana says that she doesn't let what other people say get to her but she is so insecure; nearly as bad as me sometimes. It is like she believes it when everyone says that I will be the head bitch and she will just be some common lap dog that follows me around. But she is way more than that to me but she will not believe it; I have tried to make her listen but she just avoids any types of those conversations. Anything that involves feelings scares the shit out of her but she won't admit that she is scared like the rest of us.

Everyone is scared because in the next few years we will be graduating and going off into the big world that is around us. She needs to accept that she is just as good as everyone else instead of just pretending that everything is okay and she is more confident that everyone else. She is just lying to herself and that can't be healthy; I know all about it. I used to think that I didn't care about what those kids said to me (including Santana) but every single insult or prank shook me and made my heart break. I was never accepted and they all made sure that I knew it. I pretended that it didn't bother me and i was fine on my own; it was all lies.

That is why I am so thankful for Santana and Brittany; they are always going to be there for me no matter what. We all made a promise at Brittany's house the Friday after Valentine's Day and I will definitely try to keep it. We may drift apart throughout the next three years but I will always be there for them when they need it. Brittany is as much my friend as Santana and I have learnt to be close to her in a friendly way; she is just so kind and forgiving. I apologized to her for not paying attention to her and just focusing on Cheerios and Sean and she just shrugged and said "Don't worry Quinn; we all make mistakes."

Brittany and I are more like sisters than friends actually; we are not overly close like best friends (Santana and Brittany) but we always have each other's backs, and we love each other at the end of the day. We both care about cheerleading and clothes while Santana just sits in the background filing her nails. Coach Sylvester used our new found closeness to her advantage during Regionals and used my ideas and Brittany's dance moves to create a winning routine. We get along so much better now and we all have nothing to worry about.

I am not sure how Santana feels about all this but she doesn't seem to be that affected that she would bring it up. Then again, she wouldn't bring it up anyway even if it was bothering her because she doesn't like to hurt Brittany in any way or bring her any kind of sadness. It is like her job to keep her happy and protected; she will have to learn some day but Santana is just trying to prolong that day so someone will remain innocent in this world. She may not know it but Brittany is a lot smarter and more aware than she thinks. She knows a lot but just in a weird point of view.

"Hey Quinn, can I ask you something?" Brittany is sat at the bottom of Santana's bed reading a magazine while Santana is showering after a torturing Friday afternoon Cheerios practice.

"Uh, you just did Brittany!" I say in reply and she just looks at me over her magazine.

"Oh yeah I did! So can I ask you another two questions?"

"Haha, see you are smarter than most people Brittany; don't believe anyone when they say that you are stupid. They are the stupid ones." I smile at her because she actually nearly outsmarted me. She beams at her and puts her magazine down and a kind of serious look appears on her face (well serious for Brittany).

"Thank you Quinn; people say that you are a mean bitch but I know that you are actually a really good person inside. So anyway, what is going on with you and Sanny?"

"W-what do you mean?" It is literally all I can stutter out; I am in complete shock.

"It is obvious that you two really like each other but you let your reputations get in the way. " She says it in the obvious tone which makes me think why anyone would ever doubt her. But she is wrong there I don't feel anything for Santana...

"Well of course I want Santana to be my best friend but you know that she is a stubborn bitch when she wants to be." She must be talking about friendship and our relationship there. I mean there is nothing else between us two.

"Of course she is Quinn but that is not what I meant. People say that I am the blunt one so you must be stupid to not get at what I am saying."

"Well what are you talking about B? You are kind of confusing me right now." I am 100% completely lost in this conversation. I am forced to do nothing other than ask apparently stupid questions.

"You love Santana of course!" She utters those five words and my heart actually stops. I can't see it but I know my face is draining of any colour. She isn't afraid to speak what I won't allow myself to think; I can't. Santana cares about her reputation and so do I; I would love to talk to her about all the hidden touches and secret glances but we are too deep inn to think about anything other than how we look to others. I know it sounds stupid but I can't talk about that stuff because I know it is true.

"No I don't Brittany! She is a girl and so am I! That is wrong and a sin; God hates sinners and sends them to hell. My dad brought me up right. A girl cannot love another girl; it isn't possible." I nearly shout at her built then I remember that Santana is on the other side of the door and would be able to hear us.

"But you do love her Quinn; I can see the way you look at her. You never ever looked at Sean like that. If it isn't love then what is it?" Good question there Brittany; I have absolutely no clue how to answer it though. If I am being honest I don't know what i am doing anymore; I got caught up with my popularity and Cheerios that I have no idea what is going on in my life. Sean was right about it all; I have no time for anything other than my school life and I will feel nothing when it is all over.

"I don't know B; Santana and I are best friends we have always been since last summer." We have always stuck by each other since the summer so at least I know that we are best friends; we could never be more though.

"Quinn, you can't possibly tell me that the way you and Santana go on is a normal friendship. Haven't you ever had a best friend before Santana and me?" Oh Brittany, when I am down you really kick me where it hurts; right in the Lucy. I can't lose composure over that one little thing though; how I wish Santana would hurry up and get back in here. When I don't respond Brittany tries again.

"Quinn seriously what is wrong? You went all quiet; have you gone deaf?" To make it a classic Brittany moment she actually signs along with her words. I finally make a sound; a small giggle and I see the relief wash over her face.

"No B, I haven't gone deaf. I was just thinking..." I drift off towards the end because I can't bring myself to talk about it; that is the past, it is not important anymore.

"What were you thinking about Quinn?" She actually looks concerned at sympathetic which is even worse than not caring at all; how could I lie to her?

"Just about what happened last summer Brittany."

"Quinn I only met you two at cheerleading camp; what happened before that?" I can't tell her the truth because I will end up breaking down in tears, but I can't lie to her either. Just then my savior walks in to the room with a towel wrapped around her hair and dressed in a t-shirt and track bottoms. She still looks beautiful; how does she do it?

"Well Britt, I was down at the track one morning and I met this girl about the same age as me who had giant glasses and couldn't run for the life of her. Her name was Lucy and we bonded straight away." Thanks Santana; way to make me feel better about myself. "I helped her because she had zero self esteem and I wanted to be nice for a change. People didn't like her so I helped her to become someone that everyone would finally accept; her parents are not the nicest people. The after she told me about her past, she disappeared; I was left with just Quinn to keep me company. It was different but I don't know why..."

"Well it was obviously different because she wasn't there anymore; she had left you. And anyway Sanny what does this have to do with Quinn?" Brittany was still confused and Santana glanced at me before I finally spoke up.

"Well, B I was that girl. I am Lucy or_ was_." I couldn't bring myself to look at her; my past is shameful and it makes me feel like nothing; I guess nothing has changed.

"Quinn, you can't be two people. If you are trying to make me look stupid it is working."

"Britt, Quinn is actually called Lucy. She changed her name when she changed her life. She used to be picked on and people ignored her but now she is a completely different person; inside and out." Santana says the last part with a certain disappointment in her voice but I don't know why. I thought she helped me change because she would like me better if I was pretty and popular.

"So you changed your whole look and your name because you didn't want to be Lucy anymore because no one else wanted you to be either. They didn't care about you as Lucy so you changed into Quinn." She gestures at my body now and I don't know how she does it. She got me in two sentences; I mean really, this girl is called stupid by most people.

"Yeah that basically it B; I changed before I met you at cheer camp. My life was horrible so I thought they would be no harm in changing it; apparently not though because this life is pretty much the same."

"No it isn't Quinn! You have friends on the Cheerios and the football team. Everyone in the school looks up to you." Brittany tries to reassure me but Santana just keeps quiet standing at the end of her bed. Brittany jumps over on the bed to make room for her so she is now sitting directly across from me. I can see her eyes and they are full of hurt and something else, but I don't know why.

"I am still isolated from everyone Brittany. Most of the Cheerios hate me because Coach Sylvester actually likes me. The football team all fight over me and make snide comments about me all the time. They are not friends; at least I wouldn't want them to be. I waited fourteen years to actually have friends so I am not wasting my time with people who just pretend all their life." Santana looks down at the bed and presses her lips tightly together; I can see that she wants to say something but she doesn't seem very comfortable.

"That may be true Quinn but you still have me and Santana; we will always be here for you. We love you and we don't want to see you hurt again after what Sean did to you." She smiles at me and I actually do feel a bit better after her saying that; I know she means it but I am not sure about the latter.

"Can we not mention that anymore B, and especially not this? I don't want my past to affect my High school life." I ask her because I know that she can keep a secret when she knows it is important.

"Sure Quinn. You have to promise me that you know that we will always stay with you though, right San?" Santana actually looks up and half smiles at me; it may be weak but I can feel that she does mean it. It warms my heart to know she actually does care about me like I care about her.

"Of course Britt, we will never leave you alone again; I promise." It is the most sincere thing she has said to me since last year and I finally get to see the old Santana after all these months.

"I could really do with one of your famous hugs right now B, if you don't mind."

"I thought that you didn't like my hugs Quinn?" She seems like she is going to explode with excitement.

"Well people change B, whether you like it or not." Before I even finish speaking she pulls me and S into a bone crushing hug and I have never felt more at home.

**A/N2: So how was it? I love to hear from you guys! Thank you for all your reviews/follows/favourites! If you would like me to make something happen just ask; I will always consider your thoughts before writing; it inspires me. Thank you again. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( I am just borrowing characters and some story lines.**

**A/N: The Quinntana slaps were funny but I nearly cried that they were that mean to each other! They are supposed to be best friends if they are not together not enemies Ryan Murphy! Come see about me was perfect but i was still sad about the Quinn story line :(**

Santana's P.O.V

Ever since her break up with Sean two months ago Quinn has come back to us and is closer to me than ever. She isn't quite the same as I remember her outside of school; she is more guarded with what she says and how she acts. It is like she thinks that Britt and I are going to dump her on her ass if she says the wrong thing. Even after Britt found out about 'Lucy' and the Unholy Trinity got back together for real she never looks comfortable around the two of us. She must actually care more about her break up with Sean than she lets on because it is like she is broken in half.

Sean hasn't spoken to her in two months after she left his house on Valentine's Day; he can't even look at her in school. She tries to get him to talk to her at least but he isn't making it easy. He claims that she was cheating on him but that isn't true; the Quinn I know would never do a thing like that. She pretends that it doesn't hurt her but I can see hurt in her eyes all the time; there is something bothering her but she won't tell me about it. Q and I's friendship is a weird one; we fight but we trust each other with our lives. It is how we have always worked so why does she suddenly not trust me?

I would have gone to Quinn if I needed help with something whether that is help with cheer leading or help with my homework. I normally don't need help with my homework because my father had me tutored from a young age to get me to be the best I can be. I am brilliant at Maths and Sciences because a lot of it is logical thinking and calculating and that is how my brain works. My worst subject is English; I need to have a fixed answer not an answer that can go on for pages because there are so many ways you can put your point across. It just so happens that Quinn is incredible at English and our teacher loves her.

That is why even though our schedules are extremely busy and we hardly have a lot of spare time, we still have an evening together to help each other with school. Quinn is still really good at Science but it takes her a lot longer than me to get an answer. Every Thursday night is our study night; Brittany would be included if she knew what studying was. She doesn't care as much about school so she decides to skip it out. I asked her why she didn't want to spend time with us and she said "you two need some alone time to work things out..." Q and I are really good now so I don't know why we need to work it out.

Quinn is a lot more careful now around Brittany because she knows her secret. Brittany can keep secrets if she knows that they are important so I can trust her. I can trust Brittany with a lot of things because we are best friends. She knows exactly what to say when I am in a bitchy mood to brush the feelings away. That is why I like Brittany so much as a friend because she doesn't need to talk about feelings she can just distract me from it all. Quinn is the opposite and will confront me if she wants to tell me something; and the same goes for me.

She seems more out of it today; not really paying attention in class or at lunch. Britt asked me what was wrong with her at the very start of the day during Cheerios practice. When Coach Sylvester told her to lead the younger group she didn't seem as enthusiastic as usual. Britt is really good at noticing changes in behaviour and she knows a lot about people. She doesn't need to know all the states in America if she can tell if someone isn't themselves and pretending they are okay.

Quinn wouldn't seem to be acting any differently to anyone else because she has the two personalities mastered. Everyone would see her as acting her normal bitchy self; the blonde cheer leader that rules the underclassmen. Brittany and I have known her long enough to tell that something is up though. She seems to not even enjoy putting people down and making them do extra laps. She didn't even laugh when Manhands got that Slushee shower at lunch. She has her Ice Queen attitude up and that only comes out when she has something on her mind that no one else is allowed to even think about.

My fears were confirmed as soon as I sit down next to her in our English classroom for the afternoon. The teacher welcomed us with a huge smile and Q normally lights up when our teacher mentions that we are doing old Literature. Everyone else would groan in displeasure but Quinn gets super excited; I will never understand why because it doesn't make sense. Today in class Quinn just sits playing with her pen pretending to be listening to the teacher while she reads an extract from her leather bound book.

When the final bell rings she packs up quickly and nearly runs from the classroom. We normally walk to our lockers together and then get the bus home to my house. Mami is out at some club on a Thursday evening till late and Papi has late shifts on weeknights and the weekends. He is never home so I don't need to worry about anyone disturbing our studying. Is Quinn avoiding my or something because I don't remember doing anything to her? She was uneasy the whole hour in English but I couldn't tell you why. She ran off before I even got to ask her.

I walk to my locker anyway because it is only round the corner from Quinn's one. Anything that goes on at her locker I can hear quite clearly; that could come in handy one day. I have her back if anyone tries to start a fight with her not that they ever would because of her reputation. She cares too much about it to let anyone come near her and ruin it; you only make that mistake once. Sean didn't actually ruin her popularity; he probably increased it to be honest. Everyone thought that she would be in a really bad mood and storm through the school but she didn't seem to act like she cared.

It gave her a new reputation as the Ice Queen that doesn't let anyone get in her way. She could date all the boys she wanted just to use them, and then dump them on their ass when she was finished with them. Although Sean dumped her she still was seen as the superior girl who could do anything she wanted. I love to be around Quinn at school because people are so scared of her that it is actually funny to watch them quake in fear. When Quinn, Brittany and I walk around school together side by side everyone watches in awe but are frozen with fear; who knew three freshman girls could make an effect like that?

After all the books that I needed were in my bag I walk around the corner looking for Q. She is just closing her locker as I go around the corner and she completely ignores my presence down the hall. She is walking about four metres in front of me but she doesn't even stop to look if I was beside her or not. She must have forgotten about tonight because she didn't even wait for me at her locker. I am sure that she is ignoring me for some reason but I have no clue why. Britt would have said to me if she knew that I was the cause of Quinn's bad mood today; she can just tell what is up with someone and it freaks me out sometimes.

"Q, wait up!" I am forced to call to her for any attention. Something flashes in her eyes but I am too far away to be able to tell. I can sense a change in her behaviour just through her eyes because they are the source of all her emotion.

"What do you want S?" She turns around to face me with a smile on her face. It looks pretty real but I can never tell with Quinn; being her friend is really difficult.

"Are we not studying at mine tonight? We always do on a Thursday remember. We have been for the past two months, every single week." It takes a moment for her to register what I said but then a mall frown appears on her face,

"What's wrong?"

"Oh I knew I forgot something important; it was annoying me all afternoon. I couldn't focus in English because I knew that i had something to remember but I couldn't think for the life of me what it was." It is a good enough excuse; for now but I know that Quinn isn't that forgetful.

"So are you coming over now that you have been reminded?" I ask her as we walk out the doors together.

"Of course I am!" That is great because I really like to hang out with Quinn on a Thursday. It is fun just being in the house with her alone. We normally have lots of fun while 'studying' because it only takes us an hour of the five hours we have in my house.

Quinn's P.O.V

Santana seems to have gone with my excuse of forgetting about our Thursday study nights. I could never forget about them; they are now the best part of my week because I get to hang out with Santana, the real one. Brittany doesn't join us because apparently it is too boring or at least that is what S thinks. At first it was all three of us hanging out but one Thursday morning Brittany told me she wouldn't come anymore so we could have some time alone to work things out. I knew exactly what she was talking about but I am never going to talk to Santana about anything like that unless she brings it up first.

So basically I will never talk to her about it; Santana doesn't do feelings and emotions, I have never seen her open up unless that time after going to the park counts. That memory has been erased from my mind so that I can't think about feelings like that; they are not natural. I know that people are against it, my family for example, and I couldn't let them know I was dreaming of that. Frannie came home for the Easter holidays to show off her collage boyfriend and I was ignored for a week. I should probably thank her sometime for taking all the attention because sometimes, no most of the time, my family is a nightmare.

I have so much pressure on me to be like Frannie but my parents don't care about anything I do for the month that Frannie visits even if she only stays for a few days. I don't need to be a copy of her because she doesn't need replaced for those couple of weeks a year. You would think that a lot of girls would be distraught that their family doesn't want them, just a copy of their sister, but not me. I personally believe that I am better off without them but being a Fabray has its perks. Everyone looks up at you because you come from money and power; everyone respects you and treats you well.

The only thing that I don't really like is all the pressure. I have to meet high expectations and people will know if I don't. Everyone knows who we are and it will get around if something happens; even if we have only been in Lima for less than a year. Before there was pressure to be like a Fabray and fit in with the family but now I have it do everything in my power to keep it that way. If that means being a super bitch and pushing everyone down then I have to deal with it. "Quinn Fabray doesn't care about anyone other than herself" if only they could really tell what was going on.

"So S what are we 'studying' today?" I ask her while we walk the short distance to her house from the bus stop.

"Well I have some Spanish homework and a Maths test tomorrow. It will take me like ten minutes then we can do something else. What about you?" She asks me while opening her front door.

"I have to catch up on English notes; could you help me with that?" I ask her with my best pout knowing that she can't refuse.

"Okay since you were not concentrating because you were trying to remember about our study date." Yeah that is exactly what I was doing. Not feeling extremely awkward because I was sitting next to you or anything.

"Thanks S." I smile at her and take out my books before sitting on her couch. I feel slightly awkward after she said that but I am not sure she notices. I put my books and bag in between us to create a mini barrier just so I can keep my thoughts on something other than her. She is definitely distracting in her Cheerios uniform; I don't know how some of the horny teenage boys in our classes can concentrate with her in the room.

I am copying out her notes in my best writing because it should only take me a couple of minutes. I don't want Santana to rush her homework because I have nothing to do. I am sitting awkwardly with my legs crossed and my free hand tucked across my stomach. I actually don't know what is wrong with me today but I can't seem to do anything normally while around Santana. I knew I should have made an excuse not to come this afternoon instead of ignoring her; I still haven't decided what I am going to do. My life isn't exactly an easy thing to keep control of.

"Quinn?" Santana calls my name but I can still hear her writing.

"Yeah S?" I keep my eyes focused on my English notes while answering.

"What is going on with you lately? You seem really awkward?" She puts her pen and book on the table and out of the corner of my eye I can see her turning towards me.

"W-what do you mean? I am completely fine." I turn to smile at her to prove that I am okay but it doesn't really work because she has that sympathetic look on her face.

"I mean that you are a mess. You can't concentrate in class, even when we are doing old English Literature; you don't have the same enthusiasm for Cheerios; and you are more ruthless when it comes to Slushees but you don't find any of it funny." She actually seems to care but I can't let her try and work out what is wrong with me.

"I just have a lot on my plate at the moment; I don't have a lot of time to think about anything else." I sigh because I am nearly always around Santana and when I am not I text her or sit in my room missing the sound of her voice. I know I am sad and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Well let me help you; what can I do?" She puts my bag on the floor and moves closer to me, I move backwards slightly and I can see the confusion on her face.

"There is nothing to help me with. I have to learn to deal with it." I just don't how to handle crushing on your best friend.

"Is- is this about Sean?" There is a hint of sadness when she says his name but I don't really think anything of it.

"Um, not really S. Sure it would be nice to talk with him about it but that isn't what is making me 'awkward'." I want to talk to Sean about everything and explain to him that I was never really interested in our relationship and I am sorry for using him. He used me as well so we are both to blame for the relationship not working out.

"I just thought that since you loved him and all that you are not really in the mood to concentrate on anything after feeling the effects of the break up." That sounds like something from one of those sad talk shows; Jerry Springer would be proud.

"How long did it take you to learn that off Santana?"

"Oh just twenty minutes or so; I also got 'He may not love you but you need to learn to love yourself before you can let someone love you'." She smirks at me and I smile back awkwardly.

"For the record, I don't love Sean I actually never did. I am quite the actress when it comes to relationships." I look away from her as I say the last part.

"Really? You had me fooled; I owe Britt ice cream." She laughs at her own joke and moves even closer to me; I would move away but I would fall of the couch.

"You thought I loved Sean?" I am actually in shock; I though Santana knew me the most out of everyone.

"Well to be honest you can make me believe anything. I never really thought about you and Sean a lot; it hurt too much..." She sighs and shakes her head like she is battling with herself. I though the first part was a harmless joke but there was too much feeling in the last part for her to be joking.

"I am sorry for making you lose your best friend for a while S; I know I didn't keep my promise to stick together. I didn't want to hurt you and I am sorry I did." I actually look at her while saying this for the first time. I mean what I say because I hate hurting Santana in anyway, even indirectly.

"I am sorry for not sticking by you too." She pulls me into a hug before I can protest and I enjoy it too much; it is like I can't let go or I will lose her again. "You wanna make Sylvester have nightmares and order some pizza? I'll let you get bacon on it?" I nod while she goes to get her phone from her bag.

"Thanks." She presses the button on her screen and sighs. "I hate being nice to people I don't know; it is like they don't deserve it."

"They give us pizza of course they deserve it." I laugh at her weird ways; only Santana would say something like that.

"So if it isn't Sean that is bothering you then what is?" She sits down again beside me and I immediately feel suffocated.

"What ever happened to you not doing feelings? Is Santana Lopez going soft?" I try and joke my way out of it; I pray it will work.

"I don't but you are the only exception. I have to feel something sometimes; you are the lucky person who gets to witness it." She smiles at me while I inwardly curse that it didn't really work.

"Thanks I guess; why am I the one who witnesses it?" I have a new tactic to ask her as many questions so she can't ask me any.

"Well because you are the one who makes me feel stuff so it is only fair that you have to deal with what you caused. Why doubt my logic?"

"I don't. I was just wondering..."

"Okay enough of these diversions and your shit Q; what is going on? There is no way that you would forget a Thursday; why were you ignoring me and acting differently?"

"Way to be blunt about it." I say the smile being wiped off my face.

"I said enough of the shit Quinn! I am only trying to help; you know this is hard for me." She half shouts at me and I know she is being serious.

"I know it is S and that is what bothers me. I know every little thing about you; I know that you can't wake up without drinking a coffee within ten minutes; I know that you hate your family because you have to pretend everything is great; I know that you miss spending time with your dad and that is why you do Cheerios and why you did track." She looks confused but I carry on because she asked for it.

"I also know that you care about your reputation more than you should; I know that you are actually insecure about your body sometimes when you have absolutely nothing to worry about; you are perfect Santana. I know that you bring other down because you don't quite always feel accepted and that you ignore anything that would make you any different from everyone else." I sigh this time and regain control before I say the final part.

"We are really alike Santana but we have one major difference. I can at least think about other possibilities and accept them myself; you just push them all away."

"So you don't like that you know a lot about me Q? I didn't even tell you half of that stuff but it is all true." She looks up at me and I can see the confusion in her face. Her eyes are full of sadness at the truth of what I said.

"I like that I know you Santana it is just I shouldn't. I spend so much time watching you because I am so happy that I know you. I feel weird when I am around you and I shouldn't. I act differently when I am around you; like I am an actual person but I don't know why." I look at her searching my face for any emotion and I know she settles on my eyes because they give me away every time.

"I have been thinking about it all recently and that is what is distracting me. You cleared it up for me though tonight. I know how I feel and why I act this way and I can accept it myself." I smile sadly at her because I was actually truthful with her but it doesn't feel any better.

"So our relationship was distracting you because you didn't know what it is, what we are? I don't know what you mean Quinn." She looks at me with her big brown eyes and I nearly cry because of all the emotions that are built up inside of me. I need to let them out in some way.

"I was just thinking about everything that has happened between us and why we are here now." I gesture to the quiet room that we are sitting in.

"Everything?"

"Yes everything. All the time we spend together may not mean that much to you but it does to me. I can't stop the times we have spent alone together from replaying in my head. I just need to find a way to get over it so we can get back to normal."

"B-but I don't want it to go back to 'normal', whatever that is." She laughs quietly at the end.

"What are you talking about S, why can't we just go back to being best friends like we were last summer?" Now I am the confused one; it seems that someone is always confused in these conversations that Santana and I have.

"Don't you see Quinn; we can't go back to what we never were." I feel the tears swell in my eyes even though I told myself that I couldn't cry in front of Santana again. Santana has a look of shock wash over her face before she wipes at one of the tears that escaped down my cheek. She pulls me into a side wards hug and sighs. "Quinn, I forgot to explain to you that you and I were never best friends; this isn't what best friends do. We were always more than that."

More tears spill down my face but I am not sure if they are happy or sad ones. "I forgive you S. At least I got the chance to work it out on my own. Does this mean I am not the only insane one?"

"No I am pretty sure that you are still the only insane one. But that is why I love you Q." She laughs and kisses the top of my head.

"Well the pizza is here." I jump up when I hear the doorbell teasing Santana on purpose. I walk out to her hall. "Oh, by the way that is what I love about you S." I point at the mock angry look on her face and wink at her before I open the door to be nice to the guy that deserves it for giving us pizza.

**A/N2: I substituted the sadness of Glee with the happiness at the end of this chapter :) You guys are glad I was in a good mood. Thank you for all the reviews and follows! Check out my Instagram for pictures about my stories, updates and my awesome brainstorming! Thank you for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! I am just borrowing characters and some story lines.**

Quinn's P.O.V

After walking the few blocks to my house after watching a film with Santana I got a big shock when I walked through the door. Sitting down in the living room is the girl that I have been modeled from and who my parents adore. A tall blonde haired man is sitting beside her and it looks like I am interrupting an important moment. I am frozen still in shock when everyone turns around to look at my position in the door way. A smile forms on the girls face as she gets up from her seat and walks over to me.

"Oh little Quinnie; you look so pretty! I am so proud of you being a cheer leader and miss popular. You are turning into real Fabray as the days go on." She smiles so sweetly at me before pulling me into a short hug. She was never one to compliment me but I am sure she wants to look good in front of whoever she brought with her.

"Hi Frannie; what brings you here to Lima? Mom never mentioned that you would be visiting." I smile just as sweetly back at her while giving my mother the evils.

"Well I just wanted to tell you guys the good news before everyone else. Scott and I have been together since I left for college and he is graduating later this year as a certified doctor. I know I haven't been back to visit since I left four years ago to go to college but I thought you deserved to know first." She sits back down beside her boyfriend and he takes her hand in his. My mother gasps and in that moment I notice the diamond ring on her left hand.

"Oh Frannie it is beautiful. Any boy who has such good taste deserves to be part of this family." My mom gets up to get a better look at it while my dad just sits there quietly.

"I would have asked you first Sir, but I was just too eager to have this one as my fiancé. I came here to ask for your blessing because I thought doing it over the phone wouldn't show you how much respect I have for you and your family." My father's face goes from a dark look to a very impressed one. Scott seems to know how exactly you can charm my father; he and Frannie have that in common then.

"Well any boy who makes my favourite daughter this happy and knows how to respect his elders deserves a chance in this family." I had to change completely and get an expensive make over to be accepted into this family and he can just waltz his way in. This is just my luck; I had to earn my family's love and a stranger gets more than I ever have in an hour.

"A man like you would be able to appreciate a nice scotch, no?" My father continues with his well practiced hosting skills to show off just how posh and well respected our family act out to be.

"Of course I do, Sir! A real man would never turn one down in his life." He seems over enthusiastic about it and the only thing that I can tell about him is that he is a huge fake.

"Judy dear, you wouldn't mind getting us a drink from the kitchen while I show Scott here my collection of old bottles in my office." My mother quickly follows his orders not wanting to disrespect him; even though he put it across in a question-like manner it was nothing short of a demand. They all leave the room and leave me and Frannie sitting alone awkwardly. This is the first time I have seen my sister in months and now I know she is getting married.

You would think that she would have told me but I am not at all surprised because she never felt like a sister to me. Even when we were younger she always treated me like a servant and not much has changed. I love her because she is family; she is my sister and everything but we were never close at all. I see Frannie is thinking the same thing because she is awkwardly shuffling in her seat while thinking of something suitable to say. My thoughts are interrupted because my phone beeping loudly from the pocket of my Cheerios jacket.

_**From Santana 3 3: **_

_**Hey Q! Did you get home safe? Do I need to cross you off my list of possible hook-ups because you were kidnapped by some psycho? I hope you are okay if you did ;)**_

After seeing who it was from I open it straight away because I really need a distraction. I inwardly laugh at her obvious sarcasm and think of a way to reply. I always get random texts from people in school asking me do I want to go to this party or asking what homework we have for maths. Santana and Brittany are usually the only ones I reply to unless it is someone who I actually like to talk to in school. I type back a reply and place my phone back in my pocket.

_**To Santana 3 3: **_

_**No need to worry about me S ;) even if I was I know you would come and save me after kicking his ass. What are you doing now that I'm gone? **_

"What are you smiling goofily about?" Oh so just because I am happy she has to try and ruin it; typical Frannie. It is none of her business anyway when she left me on my own with our parents; was she trying to drive me crazy?

"It's none of your business." I say quickly before pulling out my phone to check Santana's reply.

_**From Santana 3 3: **_

_**Oh just thinking about you :) I wish you didn't have to go! **_

She is so cute sometimes; it is like I am seeing a whole different girl when it is just the two of us. I think that I am falling for her but the only problem is that I think I am falling for her. I know that there is such thing as two girls being together but not in Lima. People here don't like anything that isn't considered normal and the thing that makes you different is used against you. I know that I like girls as well as liking boys but that isn't something that I will be spreading around just yet; at least not in High school.

_**To Santana 3 3:**_

_**Aww 3 but I had to go If it makes you feel better I was thinking of you too! **_

"I know that look! Quinnie has a boyfriend; or else you are looking for one! What's he like?" She laughs at the fact that I smiled at a text. Is she really trying to ruin my life?

"I do not have a boyfriend! Didn't mom tell you about Sean? That was two months ago and I am single now; I don't need some stupid boy to be popular. I am already one of the top bitches in school." I am really getting frustrated at her now because she thinks that she can just waltz in now and pretend everything is the way it was. Everything is different now and she should realise that I am not the little girl who she used to boos about; she is dead now.

"Oh come on Quinn! You can't fool me! I know that you are talking to someone special." She isn't wrong but if I tell her that she will need to know every single detail.

"I am just talking to my friend. She texted me to say that I left my IPod in her house there now." She just ignores me and presses on about how I am lying to her and I am such a sinner.

_**From Santana 3 3: **_

_**Well of course you were! I can't wait for next Thursday ;)**_

"Let me see your phone then! If it isn't such a big deal show me the text..." I stop mid text because I realise that I definitely can't show her my texts without her seeing some really inappropriate ones.

"No it is my phone! I don't have to show _you_ anything!" I don't want to but I really am getting angry at her. It isn't my fault though because it is her that brought it up and wants to go there.

_**To Santana 3 3: **_

_**Feeling cocky? Why what will we be doing? ;)**_

"What do you mean by that? I am your older sister; you have to do what I tell you!" She half shouts but remembers that our parents and her fiancé are just down the hall.

"I mean that you hardly deserve to be called my sister..." I get off my chair to shout at her not caring about anyone else but am interrupted by a voice from the hall.

"Quinnie dear could you come into the kitchen and help me take these trays into your father's study?" I walk down to the kitchen entrance angry and glad that my mom's shrill voice interrupted out argument.

"Thank you dear. Here take these drinks to your father and hold the door open for me sweetie." She hands me a tray with two glasses and ice. I knock and walk into my father's study smiling at the two men talking about something stupid I'm guessing.

"Oh thank you sweetie. I can't wait until you find me a son in law like this one." I grimace at the thought of having a boyfriend like Scott but then Sean comes into my head. He is sort of like Scott but at least he doesn't look like he is related to us.

"You are welcome Dad." I flash one more fake smile at the pair of them before calmly walking back down to the living room. I walk through the door and my jaw drops as I catch my innocent sister looking at something on my phone. I can't believe she would stop that low just to get dirt on me, actually I can.

"What do you think you are doing?" I ask her taking her eyes away from the bright screen in her hands.

"I could ask you the same thing _Quinnie_." I freeze because my deepest fear has been confirmed; she had read the messages between me and Santana.

"At least I am not the one going through others property to get one over on them." I try and stay calm on the outside for the sake of any remaining dignity.

"At least I am not the one who is disgracing the family by flirting with a _GIRL_! That is a sin!"She hisses back at me and that really sets me off.

"Oh little miss perfect daughter; she doesn't commit sin at all! What about that time she snuck in at half four smelling of alcohol and marijuana when she was 15? That was also the night when you lost your virginity even though you are still a virgin to mother and father dearest right? And then that time mom and dad were away on a long weekend trip to Gran's what happened that Saturday night? You held the biggest sex party in Ohio and everyone got tattoos in compromising places. I'm sure Scott will be well pleased when he sees you were the easiest girl in High school!"

"Keep it down would you?! This is still not okay!" She points at my phone and I just shrug in response.

"It is just innocent flirting because I need her to feel like she is superior so it is easier to knock down." I casually say as I sit down on the couch where I was sitting before. My phone beeps and I cringe because of what me and Santana were talking about earlier.

"So 'studying obviously winky face' is all part of your plan? This is considered normal?" She asks me while my phone beeps again; she really has perfect timing.

"Yeah what else would I do with her?" I ask immediately regretting it as I see her face turn to a shocked expression.

"Well I don't know but apparently that study session would end with and I quote 'a super hot make out session' between you and her!" She shows me this message and I nearly scream with frustration. I'm in for it now. I snatch my phone out of her hands before Santana can send any more revealing messages.

"I, i-it doesn't mean anything! We just mess around because we both don't have boyfriends at the minute..." I try and defend myself but nothing can make this sound any better.

"So it would be okay if I went into that room down there and told them all what I read from your texts?" She gets up to walk down the hall but I grab her arm and shove her down onto the seat beside me.

"Listen I didn't mean for this to happen; it just did! She was the first person to even be nice to me. I know that parents like ours would never accept any of it. I'm not that stupid and naive!"

"You live in Ohio so you know what people think here! At least in Florida they all accept different people; here you have to look and act in a certain way to be accepted. You would know what that is like Lucy! Do you really want to go back to all the whispers and people talking about you?" I cringe at the name and this time I don't think twice before shouting at her.

"No one here is called Lucy! She is** dead**, do you hear me?" I almost growl at her.

"Of course Quinnie; but do you really want to go back to that? All this that you built for yourself will be gone in seconds if this ever gets out." She emphasises my name and gestures to me and my Cheerios jacket.

"Of course not but you wouldn't know about any of this Frannie! You were always in the spotlight and everyone loved you; I was just the quiet one who wasn't accepted as part of the family. I am always 2nd best but there is someone out there who makes me feel good about myself; is that such a sin?" I give it all right back in her face and she looks hurt at my harsh words but she was the one who made this personal. She sighs and shakes her head before speaking again.

"I'm just saying Quinn. You are my sister and I don't want to see you hurt no matter what you think. I just think you should ignore anything that makes you different until you get out of here. I left as soon as I could for a reason. Please just be careful with what you do; at least try and look like a normal girl in high school." She looks at me with genuine eyes and I actually feel that she cares for once. I would try and listen to her advice but I don't know how.

"It was nice seeing you again Frannie. I hope you have a happy life with Scott; just don't make the same mistakes as Mom and Dad. I mean it; you will always be my sister so I guess I have to love you." I smile at her before walking out of the room and head to the stairs. My phone beeps and I sigh thinking it is another text from Santana.

_**From Finn Hudson:**_

_**Hey Quinn! It's Finn :) I was just wonderin if u would like 2 go on a date with me tomorrow night BreadstiX. What do u fink?**_

I am about to send him a polite decline when I hear Frannie's words echo in my head.

_**To Finn Hudson: **_

_**Hi Finn! That sounds fun Pick me up at seven? ;)**_

I press send and sigh while throwing my phone on my bed. Did I actually just do that? I put my bag on my desk chair before pull my hair from the high pony and letting it fall into its natural waves. I am so drained from today that all I want to do is sleep before another vigorous Cheerios practice in the morning. I gracefully fall onto my bed and check my phone one last time before turning off my lamp. I smile at how he texts back and think that he isn't that bad; he is sort of cute.

_**From Finn Hudson:**_

_**Of course I will! See u school 2morro ;)**_

_****_**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating and you guys are probably all hating on me right now because I sort of abandoned this fic :( I got caught up in my other fic and I had major writers block for this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this anyway; I love reading them! Does anyone want to give me some ideas as to what they would like to see in this fic as I have too many ideas and ways to go with this... Please review with some ideas/ thoughts about this because I am not even sure if I can continue this :/ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! I am just borrowing characters and some story lines.**

Quinn's P.O.V

So dating Finn Hudson is less fun than I thought it would be. Oh who am I kidding; I never thought it would be fun at all. He really is that awkward and sort of dumb; he isn't a bad guy but he has his flaws. After going out on a date with him a lot of the boys at McKinley have left me alone because now I am 'Finn's property'. It is so sexist and demeaning but as long as it keeps the sleaze bags off me I don't really mind anymore. To be honest I didn't really think that after one date we would be dating but here we are.

The date was actually quite nice even though it was Finn who took me out. He wasn't that awkward and was really polite and gentle for being the size he is. He was actually really nervous and I thought it was cute, well kind of. I didn't really think that he would be nervous going out with me because he is a football player and I am a Cheerio. That is what happens in high schools all over the country but he was still really unsure. He even said that it was unreal how he was on a date with 'The Quinn Fabray'.

I didn't really mean to make a reputation for myself; well actually I did but I just never thought it would work. He basically was all for doing whatever I wanted just to please me. I said that I wanted to go to the park to walk around because the flowers were all blossoming around now and it is so colourful even in the evening. He walked with me and actually seemed interested in what I had to say. He talked about football when he got a bit comfortable and said that he was suspected to get the position of Quarterback next year once the senior graduated.

This was surprising news for me but it was definitely welcomed because that meant he was going to be the most well known guy in school by the start of our sophomore year. I smiled at him and congratulated him because it would be an achievement if our football team didn't suck. That doesn't really matter though because the football guys are still the head people at McKinley and that would make him on top. Of course the girl inside of me who wanted everything that I never had grabbed this opportunity.

We could be the power couple of the whole school if he was Quarterback and I was Coach's favourite. There are still so many juniors who will probably get the Head Cheerio position once Laura graduates in June. Everyone knows that Coach Sylvester thinks that I have so much potential and has liked me from day one. Most of the other girls still can't get over it and are extremely jealous of me. I still don't think that I will be Head Cheerio as a sophomore though because that has never happened though.

When I went into school on Monday a lot of people were looking at me and talking about me with fear clear in their eyes. Finn came up to my locker and walked me to my first class and explained that he told Puck about our date and he might have told some other people. I almost laughed at him because it was obvious that if he told Pucker man then everyone would know. He isn't the most trusted person at McKinley and I am not really fond of him after the whole situation with Santana.

Monday went okay and nothing really changed only I sat across from Finn in the cafeteria and we walked to class after lunch was over. It is a welcomed change because I sort of got used to being on my own until a few weeks ago. Now it is like it used to be but I haven't decided if that is the best thing or if I am only going to make the same mistakes twice. I don't think that I want to go down this road again but I am sure that it isn't going to be the same as when I was with Sean.

Finn is different from Sean; he worships the ground I walk on where as I never knew where I stood with Sean. Finn is kind and always treats me like royalty. I think I could love him if I tried; he isn't just a popularity stunt like Sean was. I pretended to be in love with Sean and I never really tried to make things work with him. I know that if I do try this time and carry on like everything is perfect I could definitely love Finn. The only problem is that I don't know if I want to love him.

He is the perfect boyfriend and he actually wants to be involved in what I do. He listens to me when Sean would have just asked me to make out with him. Of course Sean treated me right when we planned to do things but if we didn't plan anything we didn't see each other. I know that my parents would think he was good for me being a football player and a popular person in school. He has the cute boy next door charm that would win over my parents. They liked Sean and his mysterious charm but I know they will love Finn.

It sort of makes me question who I am doing this for. A week ago I was single and happy with my two best friends. Things did worry me and I wasn't sure in myself but now that I am going out with Finn I know what I want. I don't know why I am dating Finn though because I was happy before and I am happy now. I may not want to admit it but it has something to do with my sister and the fact she is getting married. I know that my parents will expect the same from me and I know that I have to live up to that. I want to be able to live up to that but I don't know if it's what I need.

Santana's P.O.V

After our study session after school on Thursday Quinn has been ignoring me. Well at least I think she has been because she only said hello on Friday and didn't make any plans with me and Britt. I had fun with Britt on Friday night watching movies until early morning but apparently Quinn had a lot more fun without us. I wouldn't feel so bad about it if she had of mentioned she had plans but she didn't. Britt said she barely talked to her either on Friday so I knew something had to be up.

I thought Quinn would get back to me during the weekend because she only lives five minutes away. And even if she was busy it couldn't have been that hard to text me. She was capable of doing that on Thursday night; she was very capable of texting me on Thursday night. She has barely talked to me at all and now it is Wednesday afternoon Cheerios practice. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't ignoring her too because I heard something that made me so, um annoyed or maybe used. I don't know but I wasn't happy about it.

When I first heard it on Monday I laughed and went on with my day knowing that Quinn would never do something like that. I didn't see either of them at school that day because I don't have any classes with Quinn on Mondays. Tuesday morning was when I first spoke to Quinn in Chemistry and I didn't bring it up because I thought she would laugh in my face. I think a part of me knew what her answer would be but I was too scared to admit it. If she told me that the rumours were right then so much would change in a second.

I didn't let any of it get to me until this morning where I it was confirmed by the one and only Puckerman. Puck is a good guy and I like him as a friend; not so much as a boyfriend. I know that Quinn doesn't like him after what we did at that party. I never quite understood why she hated the fact we hooked up because it meant next to nothing to me and it didn't involve her. Unless she likes Puck and was jealous of me I don't know why she is annoyed about that. I didn't think that 'The Puckasaurus' was her type though; well then again I didn't think a Pillsbury dough boy was either.

He came up to me and asked me on a date for the third time in two weeks. It is getting really annoying so I just say no whenever I talk to him. I thought that he walked away so I went back to sorting my books but apparently he didn't get the message. He said that it could be on a double date with Finn if I wanted. Naturally I laughed at him and asked who would possibly want to go on a date with his awkward friend. He just looked at me strangely so I walked away from him to get to class.

I know he isn't the smartest guy but you think he would have gotten by then that I didn't want to talk to him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see him there again. He looked at me and then asked me if I hadn't heard about it. I said that I didn't really care who Finn was dating and Puck made my heart snap when he replied. He said "Even if it is your best friend that he is dating?" I just sighed and walked into my classroom.

Quinn was in a few of my classes today but I didn't get a chance to talk to her. It didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me anyway. At first I was hurt that she couldn't even tell me; I thought that we were at least best friends. I thought that I meant enough to her that she could tell me these things. Then I was angry that she left me confused for five days and still hadn't talked about the subject. I mean was she ever planning on bringing it up; just casually saying that she was now dating Finn Hudson.

Before Cheerios practice began I gave her the fakest smile I could pull off while we were walking onto the field. Coach was barking at us to hurry up and run ten laps but Quinn still had a confused look on her face. I smirked to myself and started running to catch up with Brittany so we could talk. Brittany's tall frame makes running look easy with her incredibly long legs. She always leads the pack when we do warm up laps normally followed by me and Quinn; this time it is just me.

As usual Coach doesn't go easy on us but I put all my emotions; all that hurt and anger into doing the routine perfectly. As freshmen on the team we have a lot of pressure on us but that doesn't mean we aren't as good as everyone else. I am sure that Brittany is as good as most of the seniors even though she has only been doing it for six months. I am capable of doing all the routines and landing the difficult flips that Coach forces us to do. I have a leadership instinct as well which is what makes me a great Cheerio.

Quinn is as good as me at the routines but she is a natural leader and she makes that clear. She doesn't suck up to Coach but she actually has the courage to talk to Sylvester. Coach can clearly see that in Quinn and likes her for that reason. All of the other girls are jealous of her because Coach likes her but I don't really mind. I helped her bring out that confidence so I am glad she can actually use it for her benefit. I have a lot of feelings about Quinn but jealousy is not one of them.

I don't rush into the locker rooms to get a free shower even though I am craving one. I hate the way everyone is so rushed to get out of there so I normally just wait behind for it to be a lot quieter. I am normally one of the last one out of the locker rooms. When half of the girls have already left I walk out of the showers and go to open my locker beside Brittany. She is almost fully changed and looks almost ready to leave. I smile at her because I know that she has dance practice after Cheerios so she can't be late.

"Hey B!" I say as I open my locker.

"Hey San I would stay and talk but I have to go." She says while slipping on her shoes.

"It's okay Britt, I know you don't want to be late for dance practice." She smiles at me before lifting her bag out of her locker and running out of the locker rooms.

I go back to my locker and lift out my track shorts and Cheerios top to wear going home. Papi is working pretty late again and Mami has some charity event at the local church. I have to walk home so I am in no rush out of here to be alone in the house for hours. Most of the girls that are left are fully changed and are clearing up all their gear or putting the uniforms in the dry cleaning basket. I am still wrapped in my towel and my dark hair is dripping wet over my shoulder.

I put my earphones in to drown out the shrieks of laughter and squeaky voices of all the girls. I start humming along as I start to get dressed again. I'm stood in my shorts and bra while brushing out my hair in the rhythm of the song that is playing. My arm is glad that I don't listen to any of the rock or emo shit that lots of people are into. It is like they want you to start slitting your wrists and listen to their depressing music. **(Mini A/N: No offence intended)**

I feel something touch my shoulder and I scream in fright. I drop my brush and turn around with my hands clenched in fists ready to fight. I grab my earphones out of my ears and put my phone back into my locker. I hear her laughing and I still think about hitting her but that wouldn't do any good. I still keep my fists intact though because I'm trying to get my heart rate back to normal. I give her the dirtiest look but she keeps laughing in my face.

"What did you do that for? You scared the shit out of me!" I half shout at the still laughing blonde.

"Jeez Lopez calm down! And I can tell but don't worry because we are all alone. So no one's going to find out your not so badass." She calms down but still has that cocky smile on her face.

"I won't calm down Fabray and you have no right to tell me what to do after not talking to me for almost six days. What was that about?" I ask her angrily and I see her face soften ever so slightly. It is then that her words hit me and we are alone in the locker rooms. I quickly look around just to check that no one is here but when I turn back I realise that she is just in a towel.

"I had um other things to do..." She says quickly but I barely hear them because I'm still trying to get over the fact she is stood there in just a towel. My breaths have gotten much shorter but I try and control myself.

"Yeah I heard. You know you I heard them from Q, I heard from Puck! Yeah that's right Puck; not you." I still am really angry at her even with the extreme lack of clothing. We have been in the locker rooms together for almost a whole year but I never really felt like this before.

"I didn't know how you would react so I didn't tell you. I guess I was right in not telling you since you got this angry." She finds some of her confidence again but I am already way past her stupid games.

"You know what Q, I'm not angry; I'm fucking hurt! You hurt me by not telling me; you didn't make me angry." I shout at her and thank god that no one would be left in school at this time. Only the janitor would be roaming the hallways drunk at this point. I can feel the anger battling with the tears inside of me begging them not to come out; that will only make her feel better about herself.

"I didn't know that you would be hurt S, I barely knew we were dating till Monday. I-I am um, sorry for not texting you back on Thursday..." Her head hangs a little and she avoids all eye contact with me.

"Well I still am Quinn. I hope you are happy with Finnocence; I hear he is the next big quarterback. And the texts don't seem to matter anymore so I don't care. It wasn't like I was depending on you; it was just to pass the time when mis padres were out." Well actually no it wasn't but I am not letting her get away with leaving me hanging.

Quinn's P.O.V

Well they mattered to me! And it's not like you aren't hurting me right now by saying all of this. That is what I wish I could say to her but I am too much of a coward. I have been for six days because I couldn't talk to her without the fear of talking about Thursday afternoons. They started out as study afternoons but by last Thursday they were so much more. I spent all week waiting for them but I told myself that it was normal to want to hang with your best friend.

"Well you are my um, best friend Santana so I am really sorry I hurt you. He asked me on a date and I said yes because I needed out of the house because my sister was there." I finally manage to say after all the time thinking about it. She kept her hard glare focused on me the whole time when I couldn't even look her in the eye. I look up and she whole body tense at the words 'best friend'.

"You could have asked me to do something..." She says quietly for the first time in the whole conversation.

"On a Friday night S? They are your nights with Brittany to make up for studying with me on Thursday. I wouldn't want to mess up anything to do with you two's time together; Britt is special to you." I say trying hard to not make it sound like I'm jealous of Brittany.

"But you are special to me Quinn as well. That's why I am so hurt about all this." I can see her eyes scan down my body again and I almost blush at the fact that I was only wearing a towel a few minutes ago.

"Well I would have just ruined your night complaining about my sister anyway." I try to look up at her again but my eyes only seem to be able to reach her chest. She has been so busy shouting at me that she stopped getting changed altogether.

"You know that I would listen to you if you needed me to Q. Britt is good with things like that as well; we could have helped you." She says while walking closer to me after closing her locker quietly. My breath hitches but I keep a calm face; I am silently ecstatic that I have some good Fabray genes.

"I would have just been wasting your time S. The only person that can help me work out my problems is me." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as she slowly nods at me.

"Finn is helping me work them out; he just doesn't know that yet. So don't bring him up again because it isn't worth it." I quickly say because I don't want her to get angry again. Angry Santana is not something that you want to see too many times in your life. But there isn't any anger in her eyes; just some sadness and a really mysterious look that I can't quite make out.

"I wasn't planning to..." She smirks at me and I freeze. "And you would never waste my time Quinn even if we were just talking." She continues and steps closer to me; I look at her strangely but she just has the same smirk on her face.

"What would we be doing other than talking?" I whisper quietly because I can barely control any part of my body because my brain is freaking out right now.

"We could watch TV or read magazines. Or maybe even do this..." She whispers and I can feel her hot breath on my lips. My whole body freaks out but it is too late because her incredibly soft lips are on mine. She grabs the side of my face with her right hand while moving her lips against mine. I try and fight it but she is just too strong and well, hot.

She runs her hand through my still damp hair and my hands move to grab her sides to pull her closer. As soon as I gave in she increased the intensity of the kiss and blew me away. My lips are sore because of her force but I am not complaining. Thursday night should have been spent dreaming about my date with Finn but I actually dreamt of something similar to this. Shit Finn! I am dating Finn and I should be doing this; especially with a girl!

"S, I-I can't so this. I just can't..." I push her away from me and close my locker door. I shake my head realising what I have done.

"Quinn you didn't protest on Thursday, or the Thursday before that. What's wrong?" She asked taken aback that I pushed her away with such force.

"I have a boyfriend now Santana, that's what is wrong!" I say as my eyes start to water. I can't even look at her without having an inner battle with myself. I want to stay but I don't want to stay. I grab my bag from the bench and push past her in a hurry so she doesn't see my tears. She shouts something after me but I can't make it out properly.

I run out the door and start sprinting away from the school and more importantly away from her. I get to the end of my street and I can feel the tears streaming down my face. I have never been so happy that I live in a quiet part of town where nobody ever goes out. My parents are at work so I will be free to cry in my house alone. I don't stop running until I have reached the familiar red door and get out my keys. After slamming the door behind me I slide onto the ground and burst into fully blown tears. _Oh God what have I done?_

**A/N: My thoughts exactly Quinn! I am so sorry for not updating in like 3 weeks! I have exams in a week and I had a lot to do over Christmas. I am really sorry and I hope someone is actually still reading this! My promise to you now is once I get back to school I will update at least once a week :)  
So what did you all think anyway? I thought this was quite long compared to usual but it was to make up for not updating! I hope you enjoyed the drama :)  
I was wondering if you guys wanted Quinn to get pregnant in this because I can make that happen :) Thanks to all the reviewers and followers! **


End file.
